A carta
by Magalud
Summary: Uma carta traz notícias de Snape que fazem Harry Potter duvidar de tudo sobre sua vida.
1. Primeira parte

Nome da fic: A carta  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: PG-13  
Gênero: Drama.  
Spoilers: Todos os cinco livros e todos os três filmes. Com modificações.  
Alerta: Isto é um AU (Universo Alternativo) Tem gente viva que deveria estar morta e outras inconsistências, mas eu quis fazer assim. Eu também quis usar alguns nomes no original, mas me disseram que as pessoas não iam saber de quem se tratava. Quero registrar aqui meu protesto! O nome do pai do Harry não é Thiago, o nome da mãe não é Lílian, mas eu tive que usar assim! Buá!   
Desafios: número 27. Snape descobre que na verdade Harry Potter é seu filho. O que ele faz a respeito? Que conseqüências isso traz à sua vida? Ele muda seu jeito de ser e/ou o tratamento que dispensa ao garoto-que-sobreviveu? ( Lia Lockhart )  
Resumo: Uma carta traz notícias de Snape que fazem Harry Potter duvidar de tudo sobre sua vida.  
Notas: Nunca pensei em escrever uma fic Severitus, gente, mas aí está. Por isso aconselho a todos que jamais digam: "Dessa água nunca beberei!"   
Agradecimentos: Jana, minha beta querida!  
Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site 

A carta

_Capítulo 1 – Entrega especial_

Petúnia Dursley não sabia quem estava tocando a campainha de sua porta na rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, naquela tarde de terça-feira quente e úmida de verão. Mas assim que abriu a porta e olhou para baixo, sentiu as pernas ficarem trêmulas e seu coração bater descompassado. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que um duende engravatado, de orelhas muito pontudas e com um ar muito oficial, batia à sua porta.

- Harry Potter? – pediu o duende.

Tia Petúnia soltou um gemido e desmaiou. Ao ouvir o barulho, Harry Potter parou de passar a roupa na sala de estar e foi à frente ver o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram:

- Tia Petúnia!

O duende indagou de novo:

- Harry Potter?

- Sim, mas –

- Carta registrada do Banco Bruxo Gringotts – O pequeno ser entregou uma prancheta nas mãos de Harry – Assine na linha pontilhada, por favor.

Assim que Harry assinou o papel de entrega, ele entregou uma carta volumosa, dizendo:

- Carta registrada para Harry Potter, entregue. Bom dia.

O duende estalou os dedos e desapareceu, provavelmente indo de volta para Gringotts.

Harry enfiou a carta dentro do bolso e correu a acudir sua tia desmaiada. Afinal, não havia mais ninguém ali. Duda estava no quarto, jogando videogame com sua patota, e ele não ouvia nada do que se passava na casa. Tio Válter estava no trabalho, e Harry estava servindo de elfo doméstico para os tios – como fazia todo o verão. E em pleno aniversário. Sim, porque aquele era o dia que ele completava 17 anos. Segundo as leis da Inglaterra, ele já completara a maioridade. No verão seguinte, Harry teria se graduado de Hogwarts, e poderia viver onde ele quisesse, provavelmente com Sirius no largo Grimmauld, na Mansão Black, sede da Ordem da Fênix – onde o padrinho vivia escondido das autoridades do Ministério da Magia.

Harry colocou a cabeça de tia Petúnia no seu colo e deu tapinhas no rosto dela:

- Tia Petúnia! Tia Petúnia, acorde!

- Ah... O quê? O quê? Que houve?

- A senhora desmaiou.

Parece que a memória de Petúnia voltou, porque ela repentinamente gritou, levantando-se quase que de um pulo:

- AAAHHH! Onde ele está? Para onde ele foi?

Harry achou melhor fingir que não sabia de nada:

- Para onde foi quem, tia Petúnia?

- A-aquela... aquela _coisa!_ De orelhas pontudas.... pequeno...! E ele estava procurando por você! – A expressão dela mudou, e ela apontou um dedo muito magro e fino direto no rosto de Harry – Era uma das aberrações da sua gente, eu aposto! Você tinha que estar metido nisso!

Harry continuou se fazendo de desentendido:

- Metido em o quê? Eu não sei do que está falando!

Tia Petúnia apontou o dedo para cima:

- Já para o seu quarto!

- Mas por quê? Eu não fiz nada!

- Porque eu estou mandando!

- Eu ainda não terminei de passar a roupa!

- Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso! Agora suma da minha frente! Vá para o seu quarto e não saia de lá até eu mandar!

_Droga_, pensou ele, enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto. Ele estava numa encrenca, com certeza, e as coisas só iriam ficar piores quando tio Válter chegasse em casa.

Aquilo ia ser castigo para uma semana.

Se ele pudesse usar mágica fora da escola, ele teria modificado a memória dela. Só que ele não tinha aprendido como fazer isso ainda – era matéria para o sétimo ano. E ele ainda tinha um mês inteiro antes de voltar a Hogwarts.

Mas uma coisa ele não entendia: por que um duende de Gringotts tinha deixado o banco no Beco Diagonal para entregar uma carta? Não parecia ser coisa de um duende.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a carta – o pergaminho era velho, o que significava que era uma carta antiga. O que poderia ser aquilo?

A carta estava endereçada a ele, e dizia simplesmente: _"Harry Potter_", numa letra que ele nunca tinha visto, mas era elegante e bonita. Ele a abriu com cuidado e começou a ler, sem ter idéia do que se tratava.

_"Meu amado Harry,_

_Aqui quem escreve é sua mãe Lílian. Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque eu morri antes de você completar 17 anos. Espero que tenhamos tido algum tempo juntos, pelo menos, mas no momento as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas para Thiago e para mim. Não sei quanto tempo mais conseguiremos fugir de Voldemort. Estamos a ponto de fazer o Feitiço Fidelius para assegurar um pouco mais de tranqüilidade à nossa família, já que você é apenas um bebê._

_Mas eu escrevo principalmente para lhe dar uma coisa a qual você tem total direito: a verdade. Se eu e Thiago morrermos, você não terá quem lhe diga isso, e você merece saber de tudo. Ninguém sabe da verdade a seu respeito, Harry. Thiago e eu fomos muito cuidadosos para escondê-la de todos._

_A verdade é que Thiago não é seu verdadeiro pai. Provavelmente todos lhe disseram que Thiago o amava muito, e isso é verdade. Eu também sou legalmente casada com ele, mas antes dele, eu era apaixonada por um homem que se tornou um Comensal da Morte. Eu tentei dissuadi-lo de seguir Voldemort, mas ele sofria muita pressão para se unir aos Comensais. Por isso, afastou-se de mim e juntou-se ao Lord das Trevas. Comecei a namorar Thiago uns meses depois, e descobri que estava grávida daquele homem que me abandonara. Eu não podia procurá-lo, não com Voldemort tentando tão desesperadamente nos matar, portanto nunca pude falar com ele e contar a verdade. Jamais fiquei tão apavorada em minha vida, nem quando descobri que era bruxa numa casa cheia de trouxas._

_Foi Thiago quem ofereceu a salvação, casando-se comigo e criando você como se fosse seu __filho. Assim que você nasceu, nós colocamos diversos feitiços para fazer você ficar muito parecido com Thiago. Aposto como as pessoas dizem o tempo todo para você o quanto você é parecido com Thiago, mas isso é tudo obra de feitiços. A partir desse ano, eles devem começar a perder a força e você deverá ficar gradualmente cada vez mais parecido com seu verdadeiro pai. Não sei se ele estará vivo, pois vivemos em tempos difíceis, meu filho. Mas acho que você deve saber o nome dele. Ele é Severo Snape, um homem a quem amei muito, mas que tinha muitas cicatrizes emocionais. Você agora tem 17 anos, e é um adulto, portanto pode fazer o que quiser. Se quiser procurá-lo, caso ele esteja vivo, lembre-se de que ele escolheu o caminho das Trevas, e provavelmente nunca ouviu falar de você. Não é culpa dele._

_Para que você soubesse ao menos sua verdadeira origem, Thiago e eu resolvemos deixar essa carta no banco Gringotts, para ser entregue no dia em que você completar 17 anos. Também resolvemos abrir um cofre para você. O dinheiro é de Thiago, e ele lhe deu de coração. Ele o ama como um verdadeiro pai, e você sempre terá um lugar no coração de Thiago Potter._

_Perdoe os atos de uma mãe desesperada, mas tudo que eu fiz foi pensando somente no seu bem-estar. Eu te amo muito, Harry, e faria qualquer coisa por sua felicidade. Espero que sua vida seja cheia de sucessos, mas acima de tudo, espero que você seja muito feliz em qualquer coisa que resolver fazer._

_Sua mãe, _

_Lílian"_

Harry leu e releu a carta mais de cinco vezes, às vezes com lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas, às vezes com uma raiva que parecia querer explodir dentro de seu peito. E depois releu mais tantas vezes, sempre experimentando emoções diferentes.

Ele ignorou as corujas que traziam presentes de seus amigos e o tradicional bolo de aniversário de Hagrid. Ele guardou tudo aquilo no buraco escondido pela tábua solta do assoalho de seu quarto.

Ele não tinha o pai que pensava ter e seu verdadeiro pai era a última pessoa que pensava que poderia ser.

Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que estava trancado no seu quarto já fazia mais de três horas. Três horas desde que sua vida tinha mudado de cabeça para baixo

Edwiges voou para dentro do quarto e pousou de maneira gentil no ombro dele, dando-lhe bicadas afeiçoadas na orelha. Harry estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e a cabeça doendo de tanto pensar. Os seis anos de Hogwarts lhe passaram pela cabeça. Todas as vezes que Snape o tratara mal, todas as vezes em que ele o tinha humilhado...

_Meu pai me odeia._

E como isso tudo tinha sido escondido dele?

Ele tinha tanto que pensar, tanto que pensar...

Pensou em escrever para Rony e contar tudo, mas ele já podia ver a resposta. Rony faria cara de nojo e escreveria: _"Ew! O babaca seboso é teu pai? E você vai ficar parecido com ele? Ew!"_

Harry arregalou os olhos e foi se olhar no espelho que ficava dentro de seu guarda-roupas. Olhou para seu rosto e não viu nada mudado. Talvez sua mãe estivesse errada... Talvez ele não fosse filho de Snape, afinal... Ele não _queria_ ser filho de Snape!

Quem sabe ele poderia escrever para Hermione. _"Harry, você tem que se aproximar dele e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu... Ele é seu pai_", diria Hermione, sabendo direitinho que tudo que Harry queria era a maior distância possível entre ele e o Mestre de Poções.

Não, ele não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de escrever para Hermione sobre isso.

Mas ele tinha que contar para alguém! Alguém tinha que falar com ele sobre isso, se não ele iria explodir.

Quem sabe Sirius? Sirius era seu padrinho, ele iria ajudá-lo.

_"Desculpe, Harry, mas se o Ranhoso é seu pai, então isso significa que você não é mesmo meu afilhado. Provavelmente Lúcio Malfoy é seu novo padrinho E já que estamos falando disso, poderia devolver aquela Firebolt que eu te dei?"_

NÃO!

Como ninguém sabia disso? Como eles conseguiram esconder isso de todo mundo?

Não. Alguém tinha que saber.

Dumbledore. Sim, Dumbledore! Se é que tinha alguém que sabia de tudo o que se passava, era Dumbledore!

Ele se sentou na sua escrivaninha, pegou um pedaço de papel e disse:

- Edwiges, pronta para dar uma voltinha antes do jantar?

Ela abriu as asas ruidosamente e foi para o seu poleiro.

- Então espere um pouco.

Harry começou a escrever.

_"Professor Dumbledore, _

_Acabo de ter uma surpresa no meu aniversário. Meu verdadeiro pai não é Thiago Potter, mas sim Severo Snape. O senhor já sabia disso, não sabia? Por que nunca me contou?_

_Gostaria de uma resposta o quanto antes, por favor,_

_Harry Potter"_

Harry sabia que era um bilhete danado de curto, mas ele não sabia o que mais poderia escrever sem despejar uma avalanche de insultos contra o diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha escondido dele a verdade sobre a profecia que o ligava a Voldemort, e Sirius quase tinha sido morto por causa disso. Desde então, Harry tinha uma mágoa profunda em relação ao velho bruxo.

Ele dobrou o papel e aproximou-se de Edwiges, dizendo:

- Espero uma resposta rápida, Edwiges. Fique puxando a barba dele até ele responder!

A coruja piscou os grandes olhos amarelos e alçou vôo graciosamente, atravessando a janela e rumando para o norte. Harry ficou acompanhando-a e olhando para a tarde que começava a morrer em Little Winghing, sem ter sua mente fixa em nada específico. Ele ainda estava um pouco em choque com tudo que acontecera.

Naquela noite, ele não conseguiu nem comer nem dormir. Primeiro por causa de tudo que estava martelando em sua cabeça. Segundo porque Duda tinha resolvido comemorar seu aniversário usando todos os presentes ao mesmo tempo – inclusive instalando seu terceiro computador. Harry, claro, não tinha nenhum: nem os computadores antigos, nem os PlayStation antigos. Terceiro porque tia Petúnia aparentemente tinha se esquecido de chamá-lo para jantar. Ele terminou comendo o bolo de aniversário que Hagrid lhe mandara.

Passar a noite em claro não era das experiências mais agradáveis do mundo, especialmente com a notícia de que seu verdadeiro pai era um babaca seboso, mal-humorado e sem coração chamado Severo Snape. Harry não conseguiu pregar o olho e para piorar tudo, sentiu sua cicatriz arder.

_Hoje não, Voldie. Harry está com muitos problemas_, pensou, mas por via das dúvidas resolveu praticar os exercícios de Oclumência que finalmente, depois de um ano, ele tinha conseguido dominar – graças à insistência de Snape. Pensou que aqueles exercícios eram mais necessários do que nunca. Tudo que ele precisava agora era que Voldemort soubesse da sua mudança de paternidade.

_Capítulo 2 – A Ordem da Fênix_

O dia mal tinha amanhecido quando ele ouviu um farfalhar de asas na janela. Virou-se, e viu não Edwiges, mas sim Fawkes, todo glorioso e magnífico em suas penas douradas e vermelhas, pousado no parapeito da janela. Bem se via que ele tinha renascido há poucas semanas.

- Fawkes! Vamos, entre! Quer um pouco d'água?

A fênix voou para junto de Harry e ele viu um bilhetinho preso na perna. Mas quando ele foi pegar, a porta se abriu e tia Petúnia disse:

- Pode acordar, ande – ela se deteve ao ver a fênix – Que bicho é esse? Onde está a coruja?

Harry disse:

- Ele só está de passagem.

- Não quero você conversando com seus amigos anormais! – disse ela, com os lábios repuxados – Nós estamos de saída e só devemos voltar de noite. Procure se comportar e não sair do seu quarto.

- Então devo ir ao banheiro agora?

- Insolente! Eu não quero você andando por toda a casa, fazendo bagunça. Eu sei que vou pedir muito de você, mas comporte-se!

E saiu, batendo a porta. Harry não sabia para onde os Dursley estavam indo, mas ouviu com alívio quando eles tomaram seu café, empacotaram o carro e saíram da vista dele. Ele finalmente teve uma chance de abrir o bilhete trazido por Fawkes, que ainda estava no seu quarto.

Era ainda mais curto do o que Haryr tinha enviado.

_"Prepare-se. Estamos a caminho"_, era só o que dizia, na letra característica de Alvo Dumbledore, reconheceu Harry. O conteúdo do bilhete o fez arrumar seu malão e esperar pelo que chegou em apenas alguns minutos: um destacamento da Ordem da Fênix para levá-lo a Largo Grimmauld. Dessa vez eram apenas três bruxos: Tonks, Remo Lupin e Olho-Tonto Moody.

Este último, aliás, não estava nada satisfeito com a missão:

- É muito arriscado, digo eu. Mover o garoto só por causa de um boato. Ou talvez tudo seja imaginação do menino.

Harry se irritou:

- Não é um boato! Eu não estou imaginando nada disso!

- Bom, mas nós vamos saber tudo sobre ele mais tarde, eu suponho. Vamos, garoto, fique quieto para que eu possa aplicar o Feitiço Desilusório.

E lá se foram todos voando, como da primeira vez que Harry foi até o Largo Grimmauld, só que dessa vez em plena luz do dia. Foi difícil se esconder dos trouxas com o sol a pino, mas os quatro finalmente chegaram a seu destino. Harry entrou na casa pé ante pé, mas Tonks informou, sabendo por que ele fazia isso:

- Não precisa se preocupar com a Sra. Black. Moody conseguiu desfazer o feitiço que prendia o quadro dela na parede.

Harry olhou para a parede e viu uma mancha amarelada no lugar onde o grande quadro estava pendurado. Ele não sentia nenhum remorso: a Sra. Black gostava de lançar os piores insultos a todos que entravam na sua casa para tramar contra Voldemort, a quem toda sua família dava apoio – exceto Sirius e Andrômeda, é claro.

Lupin levou as bagagens de Harry para cima, quando Tonks explicava, levando-o para a biblioteca:

- Dumbledore ficou de providenciar a vinda dos Weasley se possível. Por enquanto você e Sirius estão sozinhos na casa.

- Harry! – Sirius abriu os braços e um sorriso ao ver o afilhado entrando na biblioteca – Que bom que você veio!

Os dois se abraçaram, e Harry sentiu-se genuinamente feliz em ver Sirius. Ele parecia um pouco mais gordo, os cabelos mais curtos. Estava na cara que ele passara um bom ano desde a Batalha do Departamento dos Mistérios. Harry não tinha engordado coisa alguma, nem crescido. Ele ainda tinha uma carinha de adolescente, apesar de todos os apertos que tinha passado em sua jovem vida.

- É bom ver você também, Sirius.

- Dumbledore está terminando uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix ali e logo vai se juntar a nós para discutirmos essas suas notícias. Por que não escreveu para mim?

Harry sentiu suas faces se avermelhando:

- Eu achei que... não quisesse mais falar comigo.

Sirius parecia preocupado:

- Harry, que bobagem. Se você tem um problema, você pode falar comigo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- É, mas... eu sei lá.

- Eu sei, você estava confuso.

Uma voz diferente disse da porta:

- E não era para menos. Qualquer um ficaria confuso diante dessas notícias.

Os dois se viraram e viram o Prof. Dumbledore parado na entrada, enquanto atrás dele algumas pessoas iam em direção à porta, muitas delas pessoas que Harry jamais parecia ter visto. Todos eram bruxos, ele sabia, mas alguns estavam vestidos em roupas de trouxa, talvez para não chamar a atenção.

- Prof. Dumbledore – cumprimentou Harry – O senhor respondeu mesmo rapidamente.

- Não posso negar que você chamou minha atenção com aquele bilhete, Harry. Vamos, sente-se. É ainda bem cedo, quem sabe você gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Eu aceito, obrigada.

Tonks, que estava atrás deles, ofereceu-se:

- Eu faço!

E saiu. Sirius fechou a porta e os três sentaram-se nas poltronas antigas de couro que cercavam a biblioteca. Dumbledore disse:

- Agora diga, Harry: como você tropeçou naquela informação extraordinária?

- Minha mãe me deixou uma carta que eu só deveria ler no meu 17º aniversário. Ela contou tudo que aconteceu. Por que ninguém nunca me disse nada? Por que me mentiram nesses anos todos?

Tudo que Dumbledore disse foi:

- Você tem essa carta com você? Será que eu poderia vê-la, por favor?

Harry a tirou de dentro do bolso e entregou-a a Dumbledore. Sirius foi vê-la também, e os dois pareciam admirados.

- É a letra de Lílian, sim – confirmou ele – A carta é autêntica.

- Extraordinário – repetiu Dumbledore, admirado – Vocês conseguiram esconder muitas coisas de mim.

Sirius disse:

- Dessa vez eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Thiago e Lílian esconderam isso de todos nós.

Sentindo-se negligenciado, Harry quis saber:

- Então vocês não sabiam? Mas como não sabiam de uma coisa dessas?

- Eles simplesmente não contaram para ninguém, Harry – disse Sirius – Provavelmente para proteger você.

- Para me proteger?

Dumbledore explicou:

- Se Voldemort soubesse que o menino da profecia era filho de um de seus Comensais, ele teria pedido sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. Seu verdadeiro pai teria sido obrigado a arrancar você de Lílian e entregado a Voldemort para ser sacrificado.

Harry indagou:

- Ele faria isso?

- Sim – disse Dumbledore pesadamente – Há algumas coisas sobre Severo que você não sabe. Uma delas é que ele já estava pensando em deixar Voldemort quando os Potter foram mortos. Foi ele que deu o alarme de que Voldemort estava atrás deles. Ele sempre protegeu você, Harry, mesmo quando você ainda era um bebê.

Aquilo não arrefeceu a raiva de Harry, que se sentia traído até o último fio de cabelo:

- Ele nunca gostou de mim! Isso não é verdade, nada disso! Mamãe estava errada! Meu pai é Thiago Potter!

A porta se abriu e Lupin entrou:

- Queria falar comigo, Dumbledore?

- Sim, Remo. Acho que você pode esclarecer muito as coisas, já que aparentemente todos gostavam de me deixar de fora sobre o que estava acontecendo. Eu gostaria que você contasse a Harry a respeito de Lílian.

O ex-professor de DCAT franziu o cenho:

- Mas eu já falei a ele bastante no terceiro ano.

- As coisas mudaram, Remo. Harry quer saber sobre Lílian e Severo.

- Oh – fez Lupin – Oh, bem. Claro que ele um dia ia saber. Mas isso não tem nada a ver, Harry, não houve nenhuma conseqüência desse namoro.

Sirius fez um ruído de gozação e disse:

- Remo, tem uma conseqüência de 17 anos na sua frente que está muito ansioso por informações.

- Do que está falando? O que é que você – interrompeu-se – Oh! Não! Não pode ser verdade!

Dumbledore disse:

- Lílian deixou uma carta explicando tudo.

Lupin ainda estava boquiaberto:

- Mas... e Thiago? Ele era doido por Harry. No primeiro Natal, ele comprou uma vassourinha de brinquedo para você, Harry, e vocês dois ficavam fazendo a vassourinha voar pela casa inteira. Lílian tentava ficar brava com a bagunça que vocês aprontavam, mas quando ela via a carinha que você fazia ao ver a vassourinha voando... – Ele saiu do momento do passado – Está querendo me dizer que Thiago não é... não é...

- Não é meu pai – completou Harry – Isso segundo minha mãe disse nessa carta que eu recebi ontem.

- E seu verdadeiro pai é... Severo? Isso seria... extraordinário.

Dumbledore insistiu:

- Mas não de todo impossível, quero crer?

Lupin ainda estava chocado, mas disse, olhando diretamente para Harry:

- Lílian me ajudou muito num momento de necessidade. Sua mãe tinha o dom de ver o melhor que as pessoas tinham dentro de si, mesmo que elas mesmas não conseguissem ver isso.

- Você já me disse isso – disse Harry.

- E você pensou que eu estivesse falando de mim mesmo, mas o mesmo se aplicou a Severo. Ela não hesitou em dar ao jovem Severo um ombro amigo e muito conforto diante de tudo que Thiago e Sirius o faziam passar. No começo, ele a xingava, mas algo nela o fez amolecer, e eles se tornaram amigos no sexto ano. Essa amizade só se aprofundou, mas Lílian só contou isso para mim. Thiago e Sirius jamais deixariam Severo em paz se soubessem. Então eles namoraram às escondidas. Eu mesmo não posso lhe dizer muita coisa sobre esse tempo, Harry, porque Lílian só me contou fazendo-me prometer que eu jamais diria nada para Sirius ou Thiago, ou eles iriam implicar com Severo. Eu não sei como é hoje em dia, mas naquele tempo, havia muita rivalidade entre as casas, especialmente entre Grifinória e Sonserina – especialmente devido à ascensão de Voldemort.

- E foi isso que os separou – Voldemort?

Lupin assentiu, continuando:

- Lílian sofreu muito quando Severo se juntou a Voldemort. Eu soube que eles terminaram, mas logo Thiago começou a namorá-la. Ela engravidou e eles se casaram, mas eu nunca poderia supor que o filho não era de Thiago. Na verdade, eu me lembro de ter ficado feliz porque Lílian parecia ter esquecido Severo e seguido adiante com sua vida. Você me pareceu uma bênção, Harry, pois assim ela definitivamente deixaria Severo para trás. Sem contar que agora ela era mulher de um de meus melhores amigos, e isso tudo me pareceu um final perfeito.

Harry se virou para Sirius:

- Então você não sabia que eles namoraram?

- Eu só soube mais tarde, Harry – disse Sirius – E eu me lembro de ter ficado furioso com Snape. Quase fui tomar satisfações com ele, mas Thiago me fez desistir, dizendo que não valia a pena. Agora pensando bem, acho que Lílian estava grávida, e Thiago disse que não queria aborrecê-la com coisas que tinham ficado no passado. Mas eu não perdi a oportunidade de enchê-lo de desaforos quando ele me... procurou, muito tempo depois.

- Ele procurou você?

- Para avisar que Voldemort estava atrás de seus pais. Eu disse coisas horríveis para ele.

- Coisas horríveis?

- Eu disse para ele se afastar de Lílian, e que ela agora era mulher de Thiago e tinha um filho para se preocupar. Claro, eu disse outras coisas também – sabendo que ele era um Comensal. Ele também me disse coisas horríveis.

- Snape?

Sirius assentiu:

- Ele xingou sua mãe de... você sabe, de... sangue-ruim.

Harry já tinha visto Snape fazendo isso, quando ele viu a memória na penseira, no quinto ano. Mas outra coisa o preocupava naquele momento:

- Ele... não sabia.

Dumbledore disse:

- Está claro que não sabia, Harry, e eu tenho certeza de que ele não sabe até hoje. Como todos nós. Foi um segredo que Lílian e Thiago levaram com eles.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Dumbledore chegou perto dele e disse:

- Harry, você é livre para fazer o que quiser com essa informação. Você pode escolher ignorá-la, mas eu não acho que isso será justo com um homem que sequer sabe que é seu pai. De qualquer forma, essa informação não sairá dessa sala, você sabe. Mas você tem um pai, e acho que gostará de saber como é ter um, já que você nunca teve.

A raiva cresceu dentro de Harry ao sentir que Dumbledore mais uma vez o manipulava para algo que ele ainda não tinha certeza. Era isso que o bode velho fazia: manipulava as pessoas.

Num impulso, Harry gritou:

- Meu pai me odeia! Em que isso é melhor do que não ter um pai?!

Lupin disse:

- Harry, ele nem sabe que você é filho dele. Não o julgue sem –

A raiva de Harry só aumentou:

- Ele já me julgou! Desde o primeiro dia que colocou os olhos em mim! E ele me odeia!

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade – insistiu Lupin, chegando perto do rapaz – Você precisa dar a ele pelo menos uma chance de conhecer a verdade.

Harry calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, pois as lágrimas ameaçavam saltar de seus olhos. Lupin abaixou a voz e insistiu:

- Ele pode ter rejeitado o Harry que ele pensava ser filho de Thiago, mas ele não rejeitou o Harry filho de Snape. Compreendo que você esteja com medo de uma rejeição que lhe parece provável, mas isso não é muito justo, e eu nunca soube que você fosse uma pessoa injusta, Harry. Ser injusto simplesmente não é grifinório.

Uma mão se colocou no ombro de Harry e Sirius disse:

- Nós estamos do seu lado, Harry. Pode contar conosco.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e Harry rapidamente a secou. Ele indagou:

- Posso contar a Rony e Hermione?

- O segredo é seu, Harry, você pode contar a quem quiser – disse Dumbledore – Mas tenha em mente uma coisa: se isso parar nos ouvidos de Voldemort, o risco aumenta não só para você, mas também para Severo.

Harry percebeu a importância do que estava acontecendo ali e disse:

- Entendo. Mas eu gostaria de um tempo para pensar nisso.

- Claro. Não há pressa. Severo está numa missão para Ordem, e deve demorar algum tempo. Seria interessante que você usasse esse tempo para pensar.

Aquilo pareceu bastante razoável a Harry, que disse:

- Sim, senhor.

Sirius tentou animá-lo:

- Ei, que tal uma atividade divertida? Quer me ajudar a alimentar Bicuço? Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz em vê-lo.

Harry sorriu, feliz de estar com seu padrinho.

Sem saber, claro, por quanto tempo Sirius ainda seria seu padrinho.

_Capítulo 3 – Primeiro contato_

Harry estava arrumando seu quarto na manhã seguinte quando ouviu uma voz conhecida na porta de seu quarto:

- Harry!

- Rony!

- Cara, o que é que você está fazendo?

- Dando um jeito por aqui! Eu vou passar o resto do verão com Sirius!

- Que legal!

- Quanto tempo você pode ficar?

- O resto do verão também. De alguma maneira, Dumbledore convenceu minha mãe que eu viesse sozinho. Gina só chega uma semana antes das aulas começarem. Você sabe, só falta nós dois para nos formarmos em Hogwarts.

- Fred e Jorge deram notícias da loja?

- A Geminialidades Weasley está entrando no seu segundo ano com um ano promissor adiante. Essa é a época do ano que eles têm maior movimento. Sabe que eles estavam querendo colocar uma foto sua na parede da loja?

- Minha? A troco?

- Ora, afinal, você foi praticamente sócio-fundador do investimento. Se não tivesse doado o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo...

- Eu disse que eles deveriam fazer as pessoas rirem, e é só isso que eu quero. E pode ir esquecendo essa história de retrato na parede.

- Como você conseguiu vir para cá? E os seus tios?

- Eles devem ter recebido um aviso de que eu iria direto para Hogwarts. Minha tia viu um duende de Gringotts e ficou possessa. Foi bom mesmo eu ter saído de lá. Eles iriam ficar cada vez mais nervosos.

- Um duende de Gringotts? Mas eles não deixam o banco. Meu irmão falou que é raro eles terem uma entrega especial para fazer.

- Pois eles fizeram uma entrega desse tipo na minha casa faz dois dias.

- Por quê?

Em pouco tempo, Harry contou tudo a Rony, inclusive a conversa com Sirius, Lupin e Dumbledore na manhã do dia anterior. A reação do amigo ruivo foi previsível:

- Cara, eu é que não queria estar na sua pele. Filho do Snape? Ew!

- E eu vou ficar parecido com ele! Os feitiços que me deixavam parecido com Thiago Potter vão se dissolver.

Os olhos marrons de Rony se arregalaram:

- Não aquele nariz! Você não pode acabar com aquele nariz!

- Eu juro que mudo aquele nariz com mágica – disse Harry – Mas eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.

- Você acha que sua mãe pode ter se enganado?

Harry assentiu:

- É que eu sou tão parecido com Thiago, e não é só fisicamente, entende? Sou Apanhador que nem ele... Tenho esse talento para encontrar problemas que nem ele... Meu Patrono é um veado, e ele era um veado como animago. E o Chapéu Seletor me colocou em Grifinória.

- Mas você falou que ele queria te colocar em Sonserina, e você foi quem escolheu Grifinória.

Harry estava muito inseguro quando abaixou a voz e indagou:

- Rony... Você acha que isso é verdade? Será que eu sou filho do Snape?

O ruivo deu de ombros:

- Eu não sei, cara. Você não parece ser filho dele nem em sonho. Quem sabe você faz um daqueles testes que os trouxas fazem, sabe? Panamá? PMA? RNA?

- DNA – corrigiu Harry – É, isso é uma boa idéia, Rony. Mas a mamãe ia saber direito quem é o meu pai, não é? Você leu a carta.

- Ah, Harry, eu não sei. Você não tem nada em comum com Snape. Ela pode ter se enganado.

- É que eu fico pensando...

- O quê?

- Se fosse diferente, se eu tivesse uma outra mãe ao invés de outro pai, eu não seria parente dos Dursley e nunca mais precisaria voltar para Little Winghing.

- É, mas parece que a única certeza que você tem é que você tem sangue dos... dos... como é mesmo o nome de sua mãe?

- Evans. Eles eram trouxas.

- Isso. Você tem sangue Evans – Rony meneou a cabeça – Deixa eu te dizer, Harry, você realmente tem atração por problemas.

- É – suspirou Harry, fazendo uma careta – E isso tudo tem que permanecer secreto, Rony. Pelo que Dumbledore falou, se Voldemort – Rony deu uma estremecida de leve – souber disso, vai pensar que todos seus aniversários chegaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu não falo nada. Mas e a Hermione?

- Eu vou falar com ela depois, claro. Não teria como esconder isso dela. Ela ia terminar descobrindo de qualquer jeito!

- É, ela é danada. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Soube que As Esquisitonas estão para lançar um CD trouxa!

- Puxa, jura?

- Eu vou ter que ouvir num diskwalk.

- É diskman. Um tocador de CD portátil.

- É isso! Puxa, não é à toa que meu pai adora falar com você. Você sabe de tudo que é coisa trouxa!

Durante as próximas horas, os garotos puseram a se comportar como dois rapazes de 17 anos, rindo e brincando, até que Sirius os chamou para ajudar no jantar. E foi durante o jantar que Sirius disse:

- Ouvi Moody dizer que vai haver uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix essa noite.

Harry disse:

- Tudo bem, Rony e eu vamos lá para cima.

- Snape estará presente.

Harry ficou parado um minuto, sem saber direito como reagir.

- Eu posso pedir que ele fique um pouco mais, depois que a reunião acabar – continuou Sirius, olhando para Rony, que tinha arregalado os olhos – Isto é, se você quiser, Harry.

Agora os dois olhavam para Harry, que sentiu uma tonelada de borboletas se alojando repentinamente em seu estômago – e nada disso tinha a ver com o cozido que Sirius preparara para o jantar.

- Bom, eu... Eu acho que vou querer, sim, Sirius.

- Tem certeza, cara? – disse Rony – Ninguém vai dar bronca em você se não quiser.

- É uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer, Rony. E não adianta eu ficar adiando muito.

Sirius abriu um sorriso:

- Esse é meu garoto. Eu posso ficar com você quando você for falar com ele.

- Não, Sirius, obrigado. Eu... acho que tudo ficará melhor se nós ficarmos sozinhos.

- Olhe, Harry, eu ficarei por perto, se ele começar a dificultar sua vida. Você sabe, daquele jeito dele.

- Obrigado.

Sirius arrumou para que eles se encontrassem na biblioteca, o mesmo lugar onde Harry se reunira antes com Lupin, Sirius e Dumbledore. Aquele parecia ser o cômodo da casa onde as revelações eram feitas.

- Seu querido padrinho disse que você tinha um assunto importante para falar comigo – disse Snape, olhando para Harry com ar superior – Eu mal imagino o que possa ser.

Harry olhou para ele, as borboletas no estômago todas alvoroçadas ao mesmo tempo. Ele entregou a carta e disse:

- Eu recebi isso há dois dias. Acho que vai preferir ler.

Com ar de quem estava ali a contragosto, Snape pegou a carta, dizendo:

- Duvido muito.

Mas as feições no rosto de Snape foram se modificando à medida que ele lia a carta. As borboletas no estômago de Harry dançavam tresloucadamente, e ele passou a torcer as mãos uma na outra.

Snape terminou de ler a carta, dobrou-a e entregou-a de volta, indagando cuidadosamente – mas sem aparência hostil:

- Isso é alguma brincadeira, Potter?

- Não é brincadeira coisa nenhuma – disse o rapaz, tentando se controlar – Estava guardada durante todos esses anos no banco Gringotts. Um duende veio entregar. Quase matou minha tia de susto.

- Mesmo? – Snape se ergueu e andou pela biblioteca – Alguma chance dessa carta ser forjada?

- Eu acho que não, senhor. Remo Lupin disse que a letra é de minha mãe.

Snape concedeu:

- A letra é mesmo muito parecida. Ainda que ela tenha sido mesmo escrita por sua mãe, nada assegura que as informações estejam corretas. São informações às quais eu nunca... tive acesso.

_"Ou seja, em língua de Snape, isso quer dizer que ele não sabia de nada"_, pensou Harry. Em voz alta, ele disse apenas:

- Eu estive pensando: os trouxas têm um teste chamado exame de DNA que é certo em quase 100% dos –

- Trouxas? – Snape rosnou, com desprezo – Besteira. Nós, bruxos, temos um Feitiço de Paternidade que não deixa dúvidas. Normalmente não há necessidade de se aplicar esse teste, porque um elo como uma gravidez geralmente implica casamento. A sociedade bruxa é extremamente conservadora nesse aspecto. Há também as conseqüências da execução do feitiço.

- "timo! – Harry ficou aliviado – Podemos fazer esse teste de paternidade e –

- Não tão depressa, Potter – interrompeu Snape – Feitiços de Paternidade são realizado por curandeiros de St. Mungos com credenciais do Ministério da Magia. A realização de um feitiço desses é questão pública, por afetar a linhagem de famílias bruxas.

- Oh – fez Harry – E isso sai publicado em algum lugar ou coisa assim?

- No _Profeta Diário_.

- Não tem jeito de se fazer isso em segredo?

- Não. A exemplo do Veritaserum, o Feitiço da Paternidade também requer uma poção e uma autorização do Ministério da Magia para sua execução. Mas a princípio isso pode ser arranjado. Eu... possuo certos contatos no Ministério. Mas é importante você saber que uma vez executado o feitiço, a decisão é final. Você passa a ser reconhecido como filho para todos os propósitos práticos, mágicos e legais.

- Como assim?

Com um suspiro alto que pareceu muito próximo de estar falando "idiota", Snape explicou como se estivesse em sala de aula:

- Deixe-me explicar devagar, Potter, e quem sabe se você apreende da primeira vez: uma vez executado o feitiço, se o resultado for positivo, você deixa toda e qualquer ligação com seu pai Thiago Potter. Você passa a ser meu herdeiro para todos os propósitos legais. Serei seu guardião e certamente poderei apontar um novo padrinho para você. Além disso, você passa a desfrutar de um elo comigo de tal intensidade que qualquer mágica feita contra mim pode afetá-lo e vice-versa. Claro, não estou falando de uma mera azaração entre adolescentes, mas sim de uma maldição Inominável ou coisa desse calibre.

O menino quis saber:

- E isso acontece com todos os pais e filhos?

- Não, só com aqueles que fizeram o Feitiço da Paternidade. Por isso pense bem antes de sugerir que esse feitiço seja feito, Potter.

- Mas o senhor vai querer fazer o feitiço, não vai? Digo, para ter certeza.

- Potter – disse ele, mais uma vez dirigindo-se a ele como se estivesse explicando uma poção bem complicada –, as repercussões do que você acaba de me dizer vão muito além da mera necessidade de confirmação. Isso pode afetar o equilíbrio das forças da Luz e das Trevas na batalha final contra o Lord das Trevas. Espero que você tenha ao menos se dado conta disso.

- Claro que eu sei que Vold –

- Não diga o nome dele!

Harry se corrigiu:

- Eu sei que Você-Sabe-Quem vai adorar saber disso. Mas fora isso o que mais pode...?

Snape o interrompeu:

- Se você ainda não sabe, eu sugiro que pense nisso com afinco, Potter. Infelizmente, essa conversa deve se encerrar nesse momento. Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir e estou premido pelo tempo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Vou pensar numa solução para o Feitiço da Paternidade – anunciou – Aguarde notícias minhas. Acredito que você vai permanecer com seu padrinho, estou certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- "timo. Procure manter-se seguro.

Snape virou-se, as capas esvoaçando, e deixou a biblioteca. Sirius estava perto da porta e os dois se olharam por alguns segundos. Mas havia alguma coisa diferente. Eles sempre se odiaram, mas naquela hora, havia algo acima do ódio. Sirius estava com medo – medo de perder Harry. Snape não disse coisa alguma e saiu pela porta afora.

_Capítulo 4 – Uma noite com os Dursley_

Harry teve que contar tudo que acontecera a Rony, e aquele ficou uma espécie de assunto implícito entre os dois durante o dia inteiro. Mas no dia seguinte, Harry foi ver Bicuço, e reclamou:

- Estou entediado. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa diferente.

- Snape não voltou mais – lembrou Rony – Bom, mas faz pouco tempo. Foi só ontem.

- É. Sabe que eu estou pensando no que ele disse?

- Harry, você não fala de outra coisa.

- É, mas... Rony, e se ele for mesmo o meu pai?

- Se ele for – Rony deu de ombros –, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas por tê-lo chamado de babaca sebosão.

Harry também deu de ombros:

- Pior é que ele mereceu.

- Será que agora ele vai te tratar melhor?

- Bom, a gente conseguiu conversar na biblioteca. Eu tinha dúvidas se isso seria possível.

- Acho que ele estava em choque.

- É, pode ser – disse Harry – Mas eu preciso pensar numa outra coisa. Vou acabar ficando louco se continuar preso aqui dentro. Já sei: vamos sair! Vamos andar no mundo trouxa. Você quase não conhece.

- Está louco? Sirius não vai deixar.

- Não vamos saber disso se não pedirmos.

Mas ao contrário do que eles imaginaram, Sirius achou uma excelente idéia, mesmo fazendo mil recomendações: eles deveriam sair sem chamar a atenção da vizinhança, tomar muito cuidado com os trouxas e estar com as varinhas sempre à mão, lembrando que eles poderiam usar o Nôitibus Andante.

Harry levou Rony para o West End, em Londres, onde estavam os grandes shopping centers, e eles se divertiram muito, seja em locais para jogos eletrônicos, seja olhando as lojas de discos. Rony, com seu problema de dinheiro, não podia comprar nada, e Harry pagou um lanche no McDonald's para os dois. Os dois estavam se divertindo muito, sem sonhar que estavam sendo vigiados por três adolescentes de índole muito má: Duda Dursley e seus comparsas.

Harry e Rony foram dar uma olhada no segundo shopping center quando Harry ouviu um grito conhecido:

- Harry Potter!

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes para Rony:

- Rony, estou ouvindo coisas! Podia jurar que meu tio estava me chamando!

- Nesse caso, Harry, eu estou ouvindo coisas também – ele apontou para a esquerda – E aquele lá não é seu tio?

Harry se virou para ver os mais de 200 quilos de tio Válter se encaminhando rapidamente na sua direção, as gorduras balançando nervosamente, acompanhado pelo mastodonte do Duda e seus dois amigos.

- Harry Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui, seu moleque?

- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta! O senhor devia estar trabalhando!

- Eu tive que sair do meu trabalho para vir apanhá-lo na rua, onde está vagabundeando, com certeza com um desses marginais com quem você anda!

Rony se indignou:

- Ei! Vê lá quem você chama de marginal!

Mas o tio Válter não tinha terminado:

- Você fugiu da minha casa na calada da noite para ficar zanzando pela cidade, é isso? E o seu padrinho assassino? Afinal, onde ele é que ele se encontra?

- Ele está vindo me apanhar! – mentiu Harry – E vai trazer sua varinha assassina!

- Pois eu estou achando que isso tudo é invenção de sua cabeça! – disse tio Válter, apontando um dedo gordo para a cara do rapaz – Acho que você viu o nome daquele foragido na televisão e achou que seria divertido me enganar! Você não tem padrinho coisa nenhuma! Está mentindo para mim!

Rony tomou as dores:

- Você é quem está mentindo!

Harry disse:

- Rony, é melhor você deixar eu cuidar disso.

- Você não é um mentiroso, Harry!

Tio Válter disse, agarrando com força o braço de Harry:

- Pois você vai voltar para casa comigo agora mesmo!

- Ei! Me larga!

- Você não pode fazer isso com ele!

- Não se meta nisso, seu marginal de cabelo esquisito!

Foi quando uma voz diferente se meteu na conversa:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Era um guarda. Rony arregalou os olhos: ele nunca tinha visto um. Já tio Válter disse, sentindo-se superior:

- Boa tarde, seu guarda! Eu estou aqui tentando cuidar do meu sobrinho, sabe. O menino tem mania de roubar em lojas, e eu o proibi de sair, mas ele escapuliu de mim.

Harry ficou indignado:

- O quê?! Isso é uma mentira gorda!

O guarda disse:

- Respeito com o seu tio, garoto! E vê se obedece a ele.

Rony disse:

- Seu foplicial, poflicial, er… senhor, não vê que isso é uma mentira?

- Eu conheço garotos assim – disse o guarda – São comuns aqui no West End. Não se meta em assuntos de família. Pode levá-lo, senhor.

Tio Válter exibiu um sorriso triunfante:

- Obrigado, seu guarda!

Duda e seus dois comparsas estavam soltando lágrimas de tanto que riam. Harry sentiu que a coisa estava muito feia para o seu lado. Antes que tio Válter o impedisse, ele passou sua varinha para Rony e disse:

- Pegue o ônibus roxo e avise Sirius!

- Harry!

Mas era tarde demais. Com tio Válter de um lado e Duda do outro, Harry foi carregado para fora do shopping, e Rony rapidamente escapou para pegar o Nôitibus assim que pudesse, ainda espantado com o que acabara de acontecer.

Com alguma dificuldade e muitas sacudidas mais tarde, ele desceu do Nôitibus quando já era noite e entrou no Largo Grimmauld o mais rápido que pôde. Ele ouviu um diálogo ríspido vindo da sala onde a Ordem da Fênix costumava se reunir:

- Será que nada entra nessa sua cabeça densa, Black? O menino está em perigo!

- Que bobagem, Snape! Ele logo estará de volta. E ele não estava sozinho: estava com Rony. Os dois estavam entediados!

- Você é ainda mais irresponsável do que eu imaginava! Espere até Dumbledore saber disso!

Rony entrou gritando, espavorido:

- Sirius! Sirius! Depressa! É o Harry!

Os gritos atraíram Sirius, que não estava sozinho. Com ele, ambos saindo da biblioteca, estava Snape, com uma das maiores carrancas que Rony já tinha visto.

Ao ver Snape, Rony até perdeu o rebolado. O Mestre de Poções estreitou os olhos:

- Desembuche, Weasley! Onde está Potter?

- Aí é que está, Professor! Harry foi levado! – e Rony contou tudo que tinha acontecido no shopping center, até com o guarda.

Os olhos de Snape soltavam um brilho positivamente feroz ao dizer, sarcasticamente:

- Bravo, Black! Não apenas você conseguiu perder seu precioso afilhado, mas também terá que resgatá-lo da casa dos tios. Teria sido ainda mais interessante se ele tivesse sido levado por uma força-tarefa de Comensais!

Rony disse, apavorado:

- Eles vão trancar o Harry, eu sei que vão! A cara do tio dele era tão ruim quanto a – ele ia dizer "do Snape", mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo – da minha mãe quando Fred e Jorge aprontam para valer!

Sirius parecia aflito:

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Mas não posso ir! Eu não posso me arriscar a sair, Snape!

- Ah, claro – disse Snape, ainda mais sarcástico – Você poderia ser capturado e voltar para Azkaban, e isso seria uma perda irreparável. Não se preocupe, Black, eu não estava contando que você fosse fazer o resgate. Diga-me, Weasley: sabe onde moram os tios de seu amigo Potter?

Rony deu o endereço e Snape aparatou até o local. Teve sorte que era de noite, e ninguém viu um homem maduro aparecer na porta da garagem dos Dursley com um estalido alto de mágica. Snape arrumou suas capas e foi até a porta da frente. Uma mulher magra atendeu:

- Sim?

Numa voz baixa e ameaçadora, ele anunciou:

- Eu vim buscar Potter.

Tia Petúnia ficou branca e deu dois passos para trás:

- Você... você é um deles! Não! Válter! Aaaahhh!

Ela recuou, espavorida, andando de costas até chegar à escada. Snape entrou na casa e indagou, já de varinha em riste:

- Eu só vou perguntar uma vez: onde está Harry Potter?

Tio Valter apareceu no alto da escada e indagou:

- Quem é você?

Snape apontou a varinha para ele e disse:

- Não gosto de me repetir. Vim buscar Harry Potter.

- Seu... seu… anormal! – Petúnia já estava atrás do seu volumoso marido, e Duda estava tentando ver o que se passava – Saia da minha casa!

Snape ameaçou subir a escada:

- Não sem o que eu vim buscar. Diga-me... onde... está Potter.

Um raio saiu da varinha e estourou o quadro de Duda ao lado da família encurralada. Os três gritaram de susto e o foi o menino que apontou um dedo gordo, dizendo:

- Embaixo da escada. Ele está no armário embaixo da escada.

- Duda!

- Mostre-me.

Trêmulo, o garoto volumoso como o pai desceu a escada, sempre sob a mira de uma varinha, e mostrou onde ficava a porta.

- Está trancado. Meu pai tem a chave.

- Isso não será necessário – garantiu Snape – _Alohomorra!_

Por um minuto, Snape não teve certeza do que estava vendo, além de um ambiente escuro, empoeirado e insalubre. Firmando os olhos, ele viu nesse ambiente um garoto de 17 anos, aparentemente desacordado, enrodilhado para caber numa cama em que mal caberia um menino de 10 anos. Harry. Ele respirava com dificuldade, seu braço estava num ângulo todo errado e sua perna parecia solta.

- Potter – chamou Snape – Potter!

Sem resposta.

Uma raiva negra e devastadora foi subindo pelas estranhas do Mestre de Poções. Na sua voz mais devastadora, ele perguntou aos Dursley:

- O que há com ele?

Tio Válter ficou vermelho e estufou o peito, dizendo:

- Nada!

Snape apontou a varinha com determinação contra ele, insistindo:

- O que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Ele só caiu da escada – disse tio Válter – É um idiota desajeitado!

A raiva subiu mais ainda e Snape se dedicou a retirar o rapaz de dentro do armário com cuidado, sem acordá-lo. Harry pareceu sentir um mínimo de dor. Snape conjurou uma maca e pousou Harry suavemente nela. Os Dursley se apavoraram ao ver mágica em ação, e Snape sentiu que isso podia ser uma vantagem. Ele apontou a varinha diretamente contra o garoto balofo:

- Você! Venha aqui.

Tia Petúnia gritou:

- Deixe meu Dudinha em paz!

A varinha de Snape mudou de alvo e um raio atingiu Tia Petúnia. Imediatamente os dois outros olharam para ela e viram quando ela simplesmente parou de se mexer, apenas os olhos continuavam indo de um lado para o outro, rapidamente. Havia pavor nos olhos dela.

- Petúnia!

- Mamãe...!

Snape se virou para Duda e ameaçou, numa voz baixa:

- Prefere receber o mesmo tratamento ou vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu?

Apavorado, chorando, o menino respondeu:

- H-Harry estava no q-quarto, de c-castigo. Mas aí a coruja dele chegou fazendo barulho, e papai se irritou muito. Tirou Harry do quarto e disse que ia trancá-lo no armário. Harry protestou e papai deu um chute nele, e ele rolou pela escada abaixo. Ele chegou lá no chão embaixo e chegou a se levantar, mas ele estava tonto e meio verde. Aí ele vomitou um pouco no chão, e... e... bom, papai ficou muito bravo por causa da sujeira.

Snape quis confirmar:

- Ah, ele ficou bravo?

Os dois Dursley estremeceram de pavor. Petúnia, se pudesse, teria feito o mesmo, mas piscou apavorada.

Duda terminou rapidamente:

- Depois papai trancou Harry no armário.

Snape ressaltou:

- Potter aparentemente tem uma perna quebrada e um braço com uma severa luxação. Ele não poderia ter andando até dentro do armário – Duda tremeu ainda mais – Então, pergunto, como ele chegou até o armário? Diga!

- Papai –

- Duda!

- ... chutou ele para dentro. Com força.

Num acesso de raiva, Snape apontou a varinha para o garoto e ele começou a se erguer no ar. Com os braços abertos, apavorado, ele começou a gritar e a tentar se agarrar em qualquer coisa perto, mas foi flutuando lentamente até o teto, onde ficou parado, chorando.

Snape disse, sarcástico:

- Reze para que nenhuma corrente de ar o leve para fora. Não sei aonde iria parar.

Duda teve suas memórias modificadas, então ele não podia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido há três anos com sua tia Guida, ou saberia que ele estava bem parecido com ela – exceto que ele não estava inflado. Harry tinha provocado o acidente com tia Guida no terceiro ano, quando ela tinha insultado os pais de Harry. Tia Guida ela tinha saído voando pela janela e só tinha sido encontrada ao sul de Sheffield, segundo Harry soubera mais tarde.

Quando Duda pareceu se estabilizar no teto da sala, Snape apontou sua varinha para tio Válter e os olhos pretos do Mestre de Poções brilharam sinistramente:

- E agora? Que devo fazer a você para ensiná-lo a nunca mais bater numa criança sob seus cuidados?

Agora o tio Válter não estava mais vermelho e furioso. Ele estava branco, suando, tremendo e choramingando:

- Por favor, senhor... Não me mate...

- Isso seria bom demais para você – rosnou Snape – Mas talvez se seus padrões morais fossem elevados, você poderia refletir com outros olhos sobre o que acaba de fazer com seu sobrinho.

Um toque de varinha, um feitiço, e lá se foi o tio Válter para o teto. Só que ele tinha uma diferença em relação a Duda: seu centro de gravidade tinha sido trocado. Com isso, ele estava de pé no teto – mas de cabeça para baixo, incapaz de se desvirar.

- AHH! – fez tio Válter – Tire-me daqui! Ponha-me no chão!

- _Silencio_! – enunciou Snape, e nenhum outro som saiu de tio Válter, embora ele abrisse a boca e tentasse gritar – Agora sim, sem barulho, você poderá meditar sobre aquilo que conversamos.

Tia Petúnia também não podia emitir qualquer som, mas os olhos estavam voltados para cima, acompanhando o marido e filho perambulando pelo teto. Só se ouviam os choramingos de Duda.

- Fiquem todos gratos – garantiu Snape – que eu não os transformei em sapos ou algo assim. Não que não merecessem, mas não sei se Potter aprovaria essa atitude. Mas é só ele me pedir que eu volto aqui e termino o serviço. Agora, se me derem licença, foi uma noite adorável, mas tenho mais o que fazer. Boa-noite.

E sem nem olhar para trás, desparatou, levando consigo a maca de Harry, o jovem ainda desacordado.

_Capítulo 5 – Nas masmorras_

Vozes distantes pareciam se aproximar dele.

- ... acho que é só isso, Severo. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me chamar na lareira.

- Não creio que seja necessário, Madame Pomfrey – era a voz de Snape – Acredito que estarei bem.

- Foi bom que ele tenha dormido a noite toda. Lembre-se, ele ainda precisa de dois dias inteiros de cama. Repouso absoluto. E uma semana antes que ele se aventure numa vassoura, para dar tempo aos ossos se reconstituírem.

- Entendido.

- Agora devo ir. Boa-sorte, Severo.

- Agradeço sua ajuda, Madame.

Ruídos de portas e passos, e Harry sentiu dificuldade em abrir os olhos. A cabeça ainda girava um pouco, e ele sentiu uma pontada de dor nas costas quando se mexeu, tentando se sentar na cama, gemendo.

- Não foi um movimento nada inteligente.

Harry abriu os olhos finalmente e se viu num aposento com as paredes de pedra. Obviamente ele estava em Hogwarts, numa ampla cama de dosséis, num quarto bem maior do que seu alojamento na Torre de Grifinória. Snape o encarava, com um frasco de poção na mão.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, tome isso – ele pegou outro na mesinha de cabeceira – E mais esse.

Harry obedeceu, gemendo um pouco de dor, e sentindo o gosto pronunciado de ervas. Ele fez uma careta depois do segundo vidrinho:

- Que houve?

- Tive que removê-lo dos cuidados amorosos dos seus tios na noite passada. Você está dormindo desde então.

- Oh – Harry ficou vermelho – Desculpe, professor.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas?

- Pelo trabalho que estou dando. Mas acho que o senhor exagerou. Eu teria ficado bom em alguns dias.

Snape deu um suspiro aborrecido:

- Dificilmente, por isso eu o trouxe a Hogwarts e não de volta para a casa de seu querido padrinho. Duas costelas trincadas, perna e braço fraturados e hemorragia interna não desaparecem em alguns dias, Sr. Potter.

Harry disse, ainda mais vermelho:

- Eu... caí da escada.

- Potter, você foi empurrado da escada – pronunciou Snape bem devagar – Por que está tentando defender seus agressores?

- Eu... eu... – Harry estava extremamente embaraçado – Eu sempre tinha que dizer que a culpa era minha se eu me machucava.

- Você não é Longbottom. Aliás, nem Longbottom seria tão desastrado.

- Como assim?

- Madame Pomfrey fez um exame cuidadoso de seus ferimentos e descobriu outros mais antigos, que não foram tratados. Ficou claro que o "carinho" de seus tios vem de longa data.

Harry não podia ficar ainda mais vermelho, mas ele conseguiu. E se sentia um fracassado.

Snape sentou-se na cama e disse, numa voz macia e agradável, uma que Harry nunca tinha ouvido:

- O que você está sentindo é muito comum em lares onde as crianças são espancadas – Harry olhou para ele alarmado; ele nunca tinha se sentindo "espancado" – Acredite, eu já vi isso acontecer com muitos dos meus sonserinos. Parece que não é comum em famílias grifinórias, ou McGonagall teria visto os sinais em vocês. Se bem que, como sempre, Potter, você é um caso totalmente à parte. Como ficariam os poderes de Hogwarts se fosse descoberto que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e salvador do mundo bruxo era espancado na casa de seus parentes trouxas?

- Olhe – tentou dizer Harry –, não é nada disso. De vez em quando meu tio gosta de me dar um tapa ou dois, o filho dele também. Nada de mais. Mas dessa vez eu sei que foi diferente. Ele estava possesso e eu tentei me defender. Só que precisei tirar Edwiges a tempo – aí ele me pegou desprevenido.

- Na verdade, ele pegou a nós dois desprevenidos – confessou Snape – Se eu tivesse tido tempo, teria dado a todos eles uma lição mais... duradoura.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

- O que fez? Eles… estão vivos, não estão?

- Contra meus melhores instintos, eles estão vivos. Não fiz nada de permanente ou devastador contra eles. Achei que você não aprovaria.

- Obrigado.

- Mudando de assunto, Madame Pomfrey me deixou encarregado de sua recuperação. Ela está com sua irmã em Gales. Você não deverá deixar essa cama por dois dias, e deve se manter longe de encrencas durante uma semana para dar tempo a seus ossos de se recuperarem. Seu adorável padrinho mandou suas coisas para cá e você deverá ficar em Hogwarts pelo resto do período de férias.

_E com Snape. Mas que alegria,_ pensou Harry desanimadamente. Depois ele lembrou que pelo menos não teria que voltar aos Dursley.

Snape foi direto ao ponto:

- Já que você ficará nas masmorras, as regras de convivência devem ser simples. Quando estiver melhor, poderá ocupar-se com o que bem entender e fazer seus deveres de verão, mas quero-o de volta a esses aposentos na hora do jantar. As proteções já estão programadas para reconhecer você. Exijo limpeza e arrumação suficientes para a convivência não ser um fardo para nenhum dos envolvidos. Você pode receber seus amigos, desde que me avise com antecedência para que eu possa dar uma senha temporária a eles e retirar-me por um tempo razoável evitando a presença deles. Você concorda com essas regras, ou tem algo que queira acrescentar?

Harry ficou abismado:

- Eu... posso discordar?

Snape deu outro suspiro aborrecido:

- Isso não é a sala de aula, Potter. Eu espero que você consiga se comportar de acordo com as normas básicas de convivência e civilidade.

- Sim, senhor.

- Um lembrete: sua saúde é prioridade, e eu tenho autoridade para interferir em qualquer circunstância que eu julgue estar ameaçando sua recuperação. Não espere que eu aja como Black, concordando em saídas irresponsáveis pelo mundo trouxa apenas porque você estava entediado. Espero que isso esteja bem claro.

- Sim, Prof. Snape.

- No momento, acho melhor você comer alguma coisa, Potter, e depois descansar. Você deverá tomar suas poções no horário. Isso o deixará praticamente dormindo esses dois dias, mas você precisa desse sono para se recuperar dos danos internos.

Harry de repente sentiu que aquele bando de regras mais parecia um regime militar.

- Entendo, senhor.

- Voltarei já com seu almoço.

Foi Dobby quem trouxe o almoço, e o elfo parecia querer fazer de tudo para ajudar Harry em sua convalescença – da maneira de Dobby, claro. Enquanto Harry comia, Dobby ficou ali, tentando ajudar. Harry comeu o almoço mais depressa que pôde.

Ele esperava Snape vir com uma poção, mas em lugar disso quem apareceu depois do almoço foi o Prof. Dumbledore.

- Trago boas notícias, Harry. – O velho parecia entusiasmado. – Tivemos muito sucesso, muito sucesso mesmo.

- Prof. Dumbledore, eu lamento todo o trabalho que estou dando, eu –

- Esqueça isso, Harry, meu rapaz. Escute: pelo que o Prof. Snape me disse, você gostaria muito de fazer o Feitiço da Paternidade, é verdade?

Harry sentiu-se meio constrangido:

- Bom, senhor, só o que eu gostaria era de uma confirmação sem dúvidas de quem é meu pai. Mas isso parece estar dando muito trabalho, então eu acho que podemos simplesmente deixar tudo como está e –

- Bobagem, meu rapaz, bobagem! – Dumbledore tinha os olhos brilhando – Procurar uma maneira de efetuar o feitiço foi uma grande vantagem para a Ordem da Fênix. Graças a você, conseguimos recrutar um excelente curandeiro de St. Mungo's, credenciado no Ministério da Magia.

- Mas Prof. Dumbledore, isso não vai tornar tudo público?

- Não necessariamente, de acordo com esse curandeiro. O nome dele é Seymour Hafflehub. Ele sabe que você está de repouso, e virá aqui amanhã de manhã para efetuar o Feitiço. Fomos muito fortuitos. Hoje ele fará uma verificação semestral de varinha e isso nos dará seis meses para encontrar uma solução.

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi.

- Os curandeiros credenciados têm suas varinhas verificadas uma vez a cada seis meses, usando o Priori Incatatem. Assim, se aparecer algum feitiço que não foi reportado, ele é descoberto e passa a fazer parte dos registros. Mas a verificação semestral de Seymour será hoje, então ele ficará...

Harry raciocinou, entusiasmado:

- Ele vai ficar seis meses sem ninguém verificar sua varinha e ninguém vai descobrir o Feitiço da Paternidade durante seis meses! É brilhante, senhor!

- Não, Harry, não é brilhante, mas é o máximo que pudemos arranjar. É satisfatório para você?

- O feitiço é mesmo garantido? Não há possibilidade de erro?

- Não há erros para esse feitiço. Você conhecerá, sem dúvida alguma, quem são seus verdadeiros pais. Está preparado para isso?

Harry suspirou, depois assentiu, determinado:

- Sim, senhor. Eu preciso muito saber.

- Está bem – disse Dumbledore – Amanhã de manhã você saberá. Mas quero que você se lembre de uma coisa, Harry, seja qual for o resultado desse feitiço: o Prof. Snape sempre salvou sua vida, e foi ele quem o resgatou da casa de seus tios. Mesmo que ele não seja seu pai, ele sempre zelou por seu bem-estar, além do chamado do dever. Procure se lembrar disso.

Aquilo fez Harry sentir uma pontada de culpa.

- Sim, Prof. Dumbledore.

- Bom garoto. Agora tome sua poção e procure relaxar. Madame Pomfrey espera uma coruja dizendo que você está descansando bastante.

Ele não tinha saído quando Snape voltou, trazendo um vidrinho com uma poção roxa. Harry já sabia o que era aquilo: Poção Sem Sonhos. Ele tomou o vidro inteiro e em questão de minutos estava adormecido.

Harry não tinha noção das horas quando Snape o acordou. O menino fez a higiene matinal e pensava em trocar de roupa quando o Mestre de Poções lhe deu um roupão e disse:

- O curador Hafflehub está se dirigindo para cá. Tire a camisa do pijama e use isso.

Harry não entendeu direito, mas obedeceu. Ele mal tinha se enfiado debaixo das cobertas quando alguém bateu à porta dos aposentos de Snape. Eram Dumbledore e o curador Hafflehub, que chegou com uma maletinha muito parecido com a de um médico. Harry ficou olhando e notou que as semelhanças paravam aí.

Seymour Hafflehub parecia ser tão velho quando o Sr. Olivaras, e os cabelos brancos apareciam por debaixo do pontudo chapéu de feiticeiro que ele usava, preto de veludo, combinando com as vestes negras, que apreciam grandes demais para ele. O grande nariz parecia pendurado no meio do rosto, e os olhos castanhos encararam Harry, com bolsas arroxeadas que iam até o meio das bochechas.

- Ah, mas esse já está bem grandinho para um Feitiço da Paternidade. Agora entendo todo o sigilo.

- Não, Seymour – disse Dumbledore – Acredito que você vai entender rapidamente a necessidade de sigilo quando você conhecer o menino em questão. Por isso todo o sigilo, por isso tivemos que inventar uma desculpa para ninguém descobrir que você esteve em Hogwarts.

- Está bem, está bem, Dumbledore – disse o velhinho, que parecia ser bem-humorado – Vamos ver então o que há com esse rapazinho.

Ele se sentou na cama, sorriu para Harry e disse:

- Ora, ora, em geral eu costumo atender bruxinhos em fraldinhas para esse serviço. Acho que você está bem grandinho para usar fraldas. Que bom! Pelo menos o cheiro vai ser melhor!

Algumas pessoas costumavam achar Dumbledore um pouco senil, e meio amalucado por causa da idade. Para Harry, essas pessoas obviamente não conheciam Seymour Hafflehub. Ele arregalou os olhos.

O curandeiro indagou:

- Você está em jejum, meu rapaz?

- Sim, senhor.

- "timo. Comida pode exigir várias leituras ao longe de várias horas. Assim a gente resolve esse assunto de uma só vez – ele continuou sorrindo para Harry e então seu olhar se desviou do rosto de Harry para a testa. E o seu sorriso caiu.

- Por Merlin... – ele disse, de olhos arregalados – Ele não é... é?

Dumbledore confirmou:

- Sim, Seymour, esse é Harry Potter.

- Mas... Eu não entendo, Dumbledore. Pode haver alguma dúvida sobre quem são os pais desse menino?

- Novas notícias nos deixaram dúvidas sobre a paternidade de Harry, Seymour. Por isso você entende a necessidade de sigilo?

- Sim... sim... claro! Mas é extraordinário! – O Sr. Hafflehub se voltou para Harry mais uma vez – Não se preocupe, rapaz, chegaremos ao fundo disso. Por favor, queira deitar-se.

Harry não esperava por aquilo. Ele esperava ter que cortar um fio de cabelo, dar uma gota de sangue ou um pouco de saliva, mas não deitar-se. O Sr. Hafflehub se ergueu da cama e chegou perto dele, buscando a maletinha:

- Afaste as cobertas e abra o seu roupão, por favor. Isso mesmo.

Sem nem dar tempo a Harry de respirar, o velhinho tirou sua varinha da maleta e enfiou no umbigo de Harry – não com força, mas deu um susto danado no rapaz.

- Ui!

- Ah, todos eles fazem isso – riu-se o Sr. Hafflehub – Isso não vai doer nada.

_Ele diz isso porque não é o umbigo dele,_ disse Harry para si mesmo. Snape se mexeu desconfortavelmente, e Harry tinha até esquecido que ele estava no quarto.

_- Eclaro paternum!_

Harry olhou para a varinha enfiada no umbigo e viu que da ponta dela saiu uma luz prateada, uma luz forte o suficiente para percorrer o interior de seu corpo e ser observada por todos, uma luz muito brilhante que ia iluminando seu sangue, seus órgãos internos, alguns ossos, percorrendo todo o corpo dele, dando-lhe uma sensação agradável de calor interno como ele jamais tinha experimentado na vida. Era uma coisa tão boa que Harry sorriu.

- Ah, todos eles gostam – disse Haffleburn, também com uma risada – Os bebezinhos costumavam dar aquelas gargalhadinhas de bebê, que gracinha.

A luzinha percorreu todo o corpo de Harry e voltou para o umbigo, deixando a ponta da varinha iluminada. O Sr. Haffleburn retirou a varinha de dentro do umbigo de Harry e apontou-a para cima, enunciando:

_- Eclaro pater!_

Sempre brilhando num tom prateado, a luz começou a se movimentar rapidamente em círculos e logo ele viu um rosto conhecido – o rosto de sua falecida mãe e, escrito na mesma letra da carta, o nome dela apareceu em prateado. _Lílian Potter._

Harry sorriu e o rosto de sua mãe lhe sorriu de volta, sumindo em seguida.

Depois a luzinha voltou a fazer círculos no ar, girando rapidamente, rapidamente até formar um rosto que Harry também conhecia – e muito bem.

Mesmo se não conhecesse, a letrinha miúda e apertada escreveu o nome de seu pai.

_Severo Snape._


	2. Segunda parte

Capítulo 6 – Primeiro contato

Depois daquilo, as coisas meio que passaram voando pela cabeça de Harry. Ele se deu conta, no fundo da mente, que Dumbledore acompanhou o Sr. Hafflehub até a porta, e que Snape tinha ido com eles.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Claro que ele tinha pensando na possibilidade de Snape ser seu pai, mas como uma realidade alternativa, tipo um mundo paralelo. Nunca uma realidade ali, próxima dele.

Dobby veio trazer uma bandeja com o café da manhã, mas Harry só comeu um pedaço de torrada com suco de laranja, ainda meio distraído, sem responder direito às perguntas do elfo. Antes de Harry dar o café por encerrado, Snape apareceu com um frasco e disse:

- Beba tudo.

Harry pegou a poção e tomou, olhando para Snape como se jamais o tivesse visto. E por um lado aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

Depois que Dobby saiu, Snape recolheu o frasco de poção e disse, numa voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes:

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

Harry assentiu, a garganta seca demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- A poção o fará dormir um pouco – disse Snape – Melhor tentar descansar o máximo que puder. Voltarei mais tarde.

Harry sentiu os primeiros efeitos da poção assim que Snape fechou a porta. Ele não teria sequer tempo de ficar pensando naquilo. E caiu adormecido um minuto depois.

Quando ele acordou, parecia ser bem tarde – talvez de tardezinha. Harry tinha dormido tanto que ainda estava com sono, e ele sentia as costelas menos doloridas. Talvez o repouso estivesse mesmo dando certo.

Ele foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho, observando a miríade de frascos e vidros no chuveiro. Ao contrário do que todos imaginavam, Snape realmente sabia o que era xampu e lavava o cabelo! Harry estava impressionado.

Quando ele voltou para a cama, Snape saiu de uma porta lateral – provavelmente seu laboratório particular. Harry sentiu-se constrangido e disse:

- Acho que dormi demais.

- Bobagem. Era exatamente isso que você deveria estar fazendo: descansando.

- Sim, senhor.

- Não acredito que você tenha tido chance de refletir sobre... o que aconteceu.

Harry teve que confessar:

- Não muito. Tipo, o senhor é meu pai, e é só isso que eu pensei até agora.

Snape se sentou na cama, e Harry sentiu-o desconfortável. O rapaz chegou a sentir compaixão do Mestre de Poções. Aquilo estava sendo tão difícil para ele quanto era para Harry.

- Presumo que devamos conversar.

- Eu também acho – disse Harry – Eu... não sei direito o que dizer.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha:

- Acho que seria um tanto inútil tentarmos ignorar tudo que aconteceu até agora. Você é uma das minhas pessoas menos favoritas, para dizer o mínimo. Eu sempre achei suas atitudes muito parecidas com... – ele se corrigiu a tempo – Thiago Potter.

- Foi meio natural – disse Harry – Todo mundo sempre me disse que eu era tão parecido com ele. Escute, eu vou ter que mudar de nome? Eu vou deixar de ser Harry Potter?

Snape fez um gesto com os ombros que Harry quase achou elegante:

- Só se você quiser. Posso chamá-lo de Harry?

- Claro. Er... posso chamá-lo de... outra coisa que não Prof. Snape?

- Você deve me chamar da maneira que achar mais confortável, Harry. Se quiser trocar seu nome, eu posso providenciar.

- Não, eu... Acho que vou ficar com esse. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Amanhã eu estarei o dia inteiro fora cuidando de algumas formalidades que advieram da descoberta que fizemos hoje. Quando você estiver melhor de saúde, conversaremos melhor sobre outras implicações de nosso laço de parentesco.

- Eu vou ter que voltar aos Dursley?

- Não se depender de mim – disse Snape – Por outro lado, eu entendo que você queira manter relações com a única parente viva de sua mãe.

- Está brincando? O senhor viu como eles me tratavam! Não quero voltar lá enquanto viver.

- Acho melhor discutir isso com Dumbledore. Há ainda o pequeno assunto do laço de sangue que o protege do Lord das Trevas. Acredite em mim: quando as Trevas ficarem sabendo do que descobrimos hoje, você vai precisar de toda a proteção que puder obter.

- Mas... não pode ser meu guardião?

- Eu _j_ sou seu guardião. Uma vez terminado o feitiço, isso ficou magicamente estabelecido. É uma das repercussões das quais eu lhe falei. De qualquer forma, eu costumo passar meus verões em Hogwarts, e eu entendo que isso seja um tanto quanto... entediante para você.

- Mas esse é o último verão que eu passarei aqui. Depois eu me formo.

- E já sabe o que pretende fazer da vida?

- Bom, auror é a carreira que mais me interessa.

- Então você deve se esforçar para obter melhores notas. Apenas os melhores das turmas são escolhidos para o treinamento.

- É, eu sei.

- Não sei o que esperava de nossa primeira conversa, Pot- quero dizer, Harry, mas acho que as coisas serão assim por algum tempo. Aproveitando que você está aqui, acho melhor você ver a primeira modificação que mandei trazer. Venha comigo.

Snape o levou à sala de onde emergiu. Era um pequeno quarto. Ali havia uma cama, algumas prateleiras vazias e uma escrivaninha.

- Este é o seu novo quarto. Não é muito, mas é apenas temporário até você voltar ao dormitório de sua casa quando as aulas começarem.

- Não vou poder ficar aqui com o senhor?

- Harry, você passou seis anos no dormitório de Grifinória. Não acredito que meus aposentos sejam assim tão atraentes.

- É que... bom, nós somos uma espécie de família, e as famílias moram juntas.

- Sim, mas regras são regras. Sinto muito.

Harry deu de ombros:

- Tudo bem.

Snape tinha uma voz engraçada ao dizer:

- Eu vou me esforçar para que sejamos uma família, Harry.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

- Se for razoável, eu posso conceder.

- Não quero que Lúcio Malfoy seja meu padrinho.

Snape não entendeu nada:

- Mas do que você está falando, em nome de Merlin?

- Meu padrinho – disse Harry – Agora que eu sou seu filho, Sirius não é mais meu padrinho, e você pode escolher quem quiser para ser meu padrinho, mas eu não quero nenhum Malfoy para o cargo.

Aquilo tinha sido muito difícil de dizer, e Harry estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele amava Sirius demais e ter que dizer adeus a ele seria a coisa mais dolorida que ele teria que fazer.

- Você está certo numa coisa, Harry: eu jamais convidaria Black para ser padrinho do meu filho – Harry sentiu algo no estômago quando ouviu aquilo – Mas também jamais teria Lúcio Malfoy como padrinho de um filho meu.

Aquilo aliviou Harry um pouco.

- Obrigado.

A contragosto, Snape disse:

- Na verdade, nada me resta a não ser aceitar o que já está estabelecido.

Harry não entendeu:

- Como assim?

- Black é seu padrinho há três anos. Vocês obviamente têm alguma ligação anterior que é forte. Eu reconheço isso. Ele pode continuar sendo seu padrinho. Se ele quiser.

- Sério mesmo? – Harry abriu um sorriso como se a luzinha da varinha do Sr. Hafflehub estivesse passeando de novo pelo seu corpo – Obrigado, muito obrigado!

Snape ressaltou, a voz cortante como Harry já conhecia:

- Mas se ele aprontar mais uma daquelas de deixar você solto no mundo trouxa, ele vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Hum, isso é justo.

- Não, isso é generosidade demais para aquele vira-lata pulguento. Diga isso a ele quando você escrever para ele.

- Edwiges está aqui?

- Quem?

- Minha coruja. Aquela coruja-das-neves, uma das poucas de Hogwarts.

- Ela ainda está com Black. Vou providenciar livre passagem para ela aqui nas masmorras.

- Obrigado.

- Venha, Harry – convidou Snape – Está quase na hora do jantar. Você deve estar com fome.

Os dois comeram juntos, na grande escrivaninha de Snape no seu escritório. Harry se sentiu um pouco constrangido, a princípio, mas aquela era uma maneira de os dois irem se conhecendo. Snape disse:

- Amanhã eu não estarei aqui. Gostaria de levar você comigo, mas as ordens de Madame Pomfrey foram explícitas.

- Eu entendo – Harry se sentiu ousado – Prof- Quero dizer, o senhor ficou feliz com a decisão?

Snape pousou os talheres no prato e disse cuidadosamente:

- Harry, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fiquei surpreso. Mas uma coisa é bom aprender a meu respeito. Eu geralmente faço o que devo, e reconheço meus deveres. Não sou dado a pequenos prazeres nem emoções. Claro que saber que sou pai foi no mínimo, impactante. Não sou de viver no passado, mas nesses últimos dias tenho me lembrando muito dele, a ponto de ficar imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse tomado decisões diferentes. Essa não é minha natureza. Não sou normalmente assim. Acho que ambos estamos muito impactados para reconhecermos direito nossas emoções. Talvez fosse bom nos darmos conta de tudo que isso implica, e irmos nos dando ao direito de irmos sentindo as coisas quando elas acontecerem.

Harry estava de olhos arregalados ao ouvir aquilo. Snape estava sendo honesto, sincero e até gentil com ele. Ele não tinha esperado aquilo.

- Mas... nós somos uma família?

- Mais do que você imagina, Harry.

- Me diz uma coisa: o senhor tem namorada?

- Não, não tenho. Eu não tenho... perfil para essas coisas.

- Mas o senhor não é tão velho assim.

- Não se trata apenas de uma questão de idade, Harry. É muito... complicado e particular.

- Desculpe. Não quis parecer enxerido. Eu só queria ver se a família poderia...er... aumentar.

- Isso, Harry, é assunto para mais tarde. Mas fique tranqüilo: eu lhe prometo uma família.

Aquelas palavras fizeram algo engraçado dentro de Harry. A vida toda de Harry, ele sempre quis ter uma família. Agora parecia que ele ia conseguir uma. Mesmo que fosse com Snape, a perspectiva o fazia se sentir animado como se tivesse cinco anos novamente.

- Já terminou? – perguntou Snape – Rapazes da sua idade costumam comer muito mais.

- Já terminei, obrigado.

Snape franziu o cenho, mas não insistiu. Ao invés disso, tirou um vidro com uma poção roxa e disse:

- Bem, aí está. Já sabe o que fazer.

Harry tomou a poção, fez uma careta e logo sentiu os efeitos. Ele se enfiou debaixo das cobertas leves de verão e em minutos, estava adormecido. Seu pai o encarava, com feições imperscrutáveis e um coração ainda pesado.

Harry passou um dia inteiro praticamente sozinho, mas não era grande coisa, porque ele passou o dia inteiro praticamente dormindo. Ele encontrou três vidrinhos de poções, cada um com um bilhetinho: depois do café, depois do almoço, antes de dormir. Conclusão: Harry mal ficou acordado naquele dia.

No dia seguinte, ele deixou a cama e foi tomar um banho, pensando que, se pudesse, ficaria acordado por três dias seguidos para compensar o tanto que tinha dormido. Em compensação, constatou, suas costelas não doíam mais tanto quanto antes.

Deixou o banheiro e entrou no escritório, onde Snape o surpreendeu, esperando com a mesa posta para duas pessoas. Harry disse:

- Bom-dia.

- Espero que tenha descansado bastante – Snape inclinou a cabeça – Gostaria de companhia para o café?

- Obrigado – ele se sentou diante do prato vazio e a comida apareceu magicamente – Resolveu tudo que tinha que resolver?

Snape assumiu uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e ele disse, sem se comprometer:

- A maior parte, sim. Mas acho que vai gostar de saber que consegui arranjar para seus dois amigos virem para cá.

O rosto de Harry se abriu no sorriso:

- Rony?

- E a Srta. Granger, também. Eles deverão chegar a qualquer momento, para passar alguns dias com você.

- Sério? Isso foi muito legal. Obrigado.

- Mas minha palavra vale: nada de se exceder nos próximos dias. Vocês poderão explorar o terreno em Hogwarts, mas nada de nadar no lago ou andar de vassoura. Seus ossos ainda estão frágeis.

- Sim, senhor.

- Estaremos fazendo nossas refeições na sala dos professores. Espero que os três se apresentem vestidos decentemente e limpos pontualmente no horário marcado.

- Sim, senhor. Como eles estão vindo para cá?

- Eu arrumei passagens para ambos no Expresso de Hogwarts, que faz essa viagem três vezes por semana no verão. O Prof. Dumbledore concordou que eles ficassem na Torre de Grifinória. Você prefere ficar lá enquanto eles estiverem aqui?

Harry ficou dividido. Claro que ele queria ir para a Torre e ficar com os amigos, mas por outro lado, era a chance de conhecer seu pai.

- Não, eu... posso ficar aqui nas masmorras.

Ele ainda brincou mentalmente com a idéia de que era filho do Snape. A coisa toda parecia ainda ser um tanto quanto fantasiosa, mas parecia que o mundo estava começando a voltar para os eixos. Com Rony e Hermione do lado dele, ele teria mais facilidade em lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo.

O café da manhã foi rápido. Snape alegou ter poções para fazer e convidou Harry a assistir enquanto seus amigos não chegavam. Harry concordou, observando o Mestre de Poções em ação. Ele imaginou que poderia usar sua recém-estabelecida conexão paterna para pedir ajuda extra em Poções para seus NIEMs. Ele bem que podia usar uma mãozinha.

Mas tudo isso foi esquecido assim que Harry chegou ao portão principal de Hogwarts, onde Rony e Hermione lutavam para trazer seus malões para dentro, ambos com os olhos muito vermelhos e aparência cansada. Só então ocorreu a Harry que seus amigos passaram a noite viajando. Aquilo tocou o coração do rapaz: como eles eram seus amigos.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione, correndo para abraçá-lo fortemente.

- Bom ver você, Hermione – ele sorriu, sincero – Você também, Rony.

- Ei, cara! – Rony sorriu – Como você está?

- Agora estou melhor. Não posso fazer muita coisa ainda. Estou proibido de nadar e andar de vassoura.

- Soubemos o que aconteceu – disse Hermione, séria – Ainda bem que o Prof. Snape tirou você logo daquele lugar.

Rony disse:

- Minha mãe mandou um monte de coisas para você. Nunca a vi tão brava como ela estava depois que soube o que os trouxas fizeram com você.

Harry não queria falar sobre aquilo. Ia parecer um fraco, e ele não queria se sentir assim.

- Vamos para a Torre de Grifinória – convidou Hermione, antes que ele abrisse a boca – Lá você pode nos contar tudo que está acontecendo. Estou louca para saber as novidades!

Eles terminaram apenas deixando a bagagem na torre e foram passear perto do lago, aproveitando o dia quente e ensolarado. Hermione tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés na água.

- Harry, eu nem sei como perguntar isso. Rony me falou sobre a carta de sua mãe. Estou pasma com tudo isso que está acontecendo.

Rony disse:

- Harry, não precisa mais se preocupar: meu pai disse que existe um feitiço que pode dizer quem é seu verdadeiro pai.

- Eu sei – disse Harry, que já tinha tirado os sapatos e estava olhando para o lago – Eu... fiz o feitiço.

Hermione soltou um grito agudo:

- Harry! Aquele feitiço é perigoso! Cria laços mágicos e laços de sangue! Você não ia contar para a gente?

- É claro que eu ia. Mas... não sei quando.

A verdade é que Harry mal tivera tempo de pensar naquilo tudo, e ele ainda se sentia dividido. Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou triste por ser filho de Snape.

- E aí? – quis saber Rony – O que deu?

Harry jogou uma pedra no lago e respondeu sem olhar para seus amigos:

- Eu sou filho dele.

Rony soltou um assovio curto. Hermione andou até ele e indagou, preocupada:

- Como se sente?

- Sei lá – ele deu de ombros – Acho que ainda não me dei conta direito do que aconteceu. Parece que é com outra pessoa, entende? Estou me sentindo muito estranho.

- Dá para entender – disse ela – É um assunto sério, Harry.

Rony quis saber:

- Ele gostou da idéia? Digo, ele te trata mal.

Harry respondeu:

- Não mesmo. Ele cuidou de mim quando eu me recuperava. Não foi tão babacão – ele abaixou a voz – Ele prometeu que seríamos uma família.

Hermione tocou o braço do amigo, emocionada:

- Oh, Harry...

Rony quis saber:

- É isso que você quer?

- Bom, eu sempre quis saber como seria ter uma família. Mas claro que nunca imaginei que seria com Snape.

- Você sempre sentiu falta de um pai, Harry, mesmo pensando que ele era Thiago Potter – lembrou Hermione – E pelo que você está dizendo, Snape parece disposto a ser um pai para você. Se você lhe der uma chance.

Harry concordou:

- É, e... é estranho, sabe? Ele fala comigo normalmente, agora está tudo diferente. Não sei como explicar. Não é mais aquele nojento seboso que a gente conhece.

- Vai com calma, Harry – disse Rony – Ele não vai mudar de uma hora para outra. Você sabe que ele continua sendo um nojento seboso.

- Eu sei, Rony, mas ele está se esforçando. Ele não olha mais para mim com tanto ódio. Antes, quando ele olhava para mim, parecia sempre que queria me esganar. Agora ele está mais... normal.

Hermione disse:

- O feitiço pode ter ajudado. Se é que estamos falando do Feitiço da Paternidade. Ele cria laços entre pais e filhos. Dizem que até interfere nos sonhos.

Harry confessou:

- Tenho sonhado com minha mãe. Ela está sorrindo para mim, mas meu cabelo está todo estranho e minha roupa está toda preta.

- Que doido! – disse Rony – E você tem sentindo alguma diferença? Sabe, se aquilo que ela disse sobre a sua aparência ir mudando gradativamente...

- Ainda não senti nada. Mas eu olho meu nariz todos os dias, sabem, para ver se ele está ficando em forma de gancho.

Hermione disse:

- E se ficar? Você vai ficar igual ao seu pai, assim como Rony tem cabelo igual ao do pai dele. Isso é natural, Harry.

- É que eu ainda estou tendo dificuldade para me adaptar a certas coisas. O que as pessoas vão dizer? Será que eu vou ter que passar pelo Chapéu Seletor de novo?

- No último ano? – quis saber Rony – Como assim?

- Lembra que o Chapéu queria me colocar em Sonserina e eu não deixei? Agora não tem mais nada que me impeça de ir para lá.

- Ew! Você vai ser colega do Malfoy!

- Tolice – disse Hermione – Você não vai ter que mudar de casa, Harry. Não é o que você quer e duvido que o Prof. Snape faça você passar de novo pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Harry deu um sorriso:

- Sabem que ele deixou Sirius ser meu padrinho?

Rony arregalou os olhos:

- Tá brincando! Mas eles se odeiam! Você precisava ver como os dois brigaram quando eu fui avisar que seu tio tinha te levado, Harry! Parecia que Snape ia avançar em cima de Sirius!

Hermione disse:

- Ele sempre se preocupou com sua segurança, Harry. Mas acredito que deixar Sirius ser seu padrinho não deva ter sido uma decisão fácil para ele. Aliás, isso tudo não deve estar sendo fácil para ele tampouco.

- Mas nós temos seis meses para pensar numa solução antes que isso tudo venha a público. Até lá, temos que manter o mais absoluto segredo.

- Mas por quê?

- Voldemort – disse Harry – Se Voldemort descobrir, ele vai ficar em perigo.

Rony quis saber:

- Harry, do que você vai chamar o Snape? De pai, papai, Snape? Desde que não chame de "Pai", com aquele jeito afetado do Malfoy, né? Mas não pode ficar o tempo todo chamando de "ele".

- Eu não sei... – disse Harry, tacando outra pedrinha no lago – Ele me disse que eu deveria usar o que achasse mais confortável. O problema é que eu não acho nada confortável.

- Tenho certeza de que você pode resolver isso em alguns dias – disse Hermione – Mas para isso precisa conviver mais com seu pai. Acho ótimo você ter escolhido ficar nas masmorras com ele e não na Torre com a gente. Aproveite esse tempo para conhecê-lo.

- Onde ele está?

- No laboratório dele. Disse que tinha poções para fazer.

Hermione disse:

- Vamos voltar. Daqui a pouco vai ser hora do almoço, e eu gostaria de fazer uma visita a Hagrid de tarde.

Capítulo 7 – O guardião em ação

Eles foram visitar Hagrid depois de um almoço muito constrangedor, porque estavam todos juntos na mesa dos professores, e Rony ficava olhando para Snape disfarçadamente, quando achava que ele não estava olhando. É claro que nunca dava certo, e Snape lançava seus olhares mais ferinos para o ruivo, fazendo-o avermelhar-se, olhando para sua comida.

- Harry, você tem um pai! – Hagrid abraçou o menino com tanto entusiasmo que Harry sentiu suas costelas doerem – Que beleza, Harry!

Rony lembrou:

- É, mas o pai dele é o Snape.

- Bobagem! – insistiu Hagrid – O Prof. Dumbledore confia plenamente...

-... em Snape, a gente sabe – completou Rony, nada convencido – Mas não é horrível? Er, desculpe, Harry.

- Digo que é bobagem. Harry tem um pai vivo, que está aceitando Harry exatamente como ele é. Nem o deixou mudar de nome, mesmo que Harry não seja um Potter.

- Hagrid tem razão – disse Hermione – Snape também deixou Sirius ser padrinho, mesmo odiando-o.

- Ele quer que a transição seja o melhor possível, Harry. Ele é um bom pai.

- Mas eu não aceito que ele tenha virado bonzinho da noite para o dia! – insistiu Rony – Desculpe, Harry, eu sei que você provavelmente não ia querer ninguém falando isso de seu pai, mas ele não é boa bisca!

Harry estava confuso ao ouvir os amigos falarem. No fundo, ele concordava com Rony, mas Snape realmente tinha se tornado mais tratável desde que tomara conhecimento da carta, o que tornava tudo muito confuso.

Até o dia seguinte.

De manhã, Rony convidou os amigos para irem ao campo de quadribol. Harry disse:

- Eu não posso, Rony, lembra-se? Só semana que vem vou poder montar numa vassoura.

- Eu queria ver Hermione voar um pouco. Jogar um pouco.

- Eu?! – A garota se espantou – Mas eu sem sei jogar quadribol!

- Por isso mesmo – disse Rony – Você vive falando mal de quadribol sem experimentar. Venha jogar um pouco. Harry pode marcar os pontos, ou coisa assim. Er... me empresta a Firebolt? Assim Hermione pode usar minha Cleansweep.

Os três ocuparam a quadra numa estranha formação. E não tinham jogado sequer cinco minutos quando Hermione, num movimento errado, desequilibrou-se, gritou e tombou para o lado, largando a vassoura. Num impulso, Harry tirou sua varinha, apontou-a para a amiga e gritou:

- Arresto momentum!

E Hermione flutuou até o chão. A Cleansweep também veio descendo devagarzinho até pousar na areia.

Harry pulou o alambrado e correu até ela:

- Hermione, tudo bem?

Ela estava esfogueada, e tentava recuperar o fôlego quando Rony adernou na vassoura, antes de pousar:

- Hermione!

Ela se levantou:

- Eu estou bem. Só que faz muito tempo desde que eu subi numa vassoura. Obrigada, Harry. Eu poderia ter me machucado seriamente.

- Você nos deu um susto.

Rony disse, olhando atrás de Harry:

- Não só na gente, ao que parece.

Snape vinha correndo elegantemente, as vestes esvoaçando mais do que nunca. E não tinha uma cara nada boa.

- Essa foi a maior demonstração de irresponsabilidade e inconseqüência que já vi!

Hermione adiantou-se:

- Não aconteceu nada, professor, eu estou –

- Não estou falando de você, Srta. Granger. Harry Potter continua pensando que está acima das leis e regras!

- Eu?! Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Eu avisei que tomaria qualquer atitude para garantir sua saúde, e é o que pretendo fazer. Agindo como se não estivesse se recuperando! Quadribol, de todas as idéias estúpidas que você poderia ter!

Harry se avermelhou:

- Mas eu nem cheguei perto de uma vassoura! Pode perguntar a eles!

- Seus amigos estão aqui para lhe fazer companhia. Eles têm todo o direito de voar e se espatifar, se assim desejarem, mas você recebeu ordens explícitas!

- Eu não andei de vassoura!

- Você pulou os alambrados até o chão!

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu tenho uma luneta voltada para você o tempo todo!

- Estava me espionando?

- Ainda bem que eu estava, não é mesmo? Se escorregasse, estaria reabrindo seus ferimentos ou ganhando novos! Seus ossos ainda não sararam completamente, você poderia ter se machucado seriamente, e Madame Pomfrey não está aqui para costurá-lo! Por conta disso, você está confinado no seu quarto até a hora do jantar!

- O quê? Vai me dar detenção?

- Você deveria estar escovando caldeirões para aprender a obedecer! Você sempre teve um grande desrespeito pela autoridade, mas esses dias acabaram!

Harry perdeu as estribeiras e começou a tremer de raiva:

- Só porque é meu pai, pensa que pode mandar em mim?

A voz de Snape tornou-se mais baixa – e mais perigosa:

- Eu sou seu guardião e tenho o dever de discipliná-lo!

Pois Harry só se inflamou ainda mais:

- Ah, é? E onde você esteve toda a minha vida?! Onde você esteve quando eu ficava trancado dentro de um armário durante horas sem comer? Ou quando eu fazia aniversário e ninguém se importava? Ou quando os meus tios resolviam que eu tinha que apanhar para não ser igual aos meus pais?! Onde você estava, papaizinho querido?!

Hermione abriu a boca, espantada, e Rony franziu o cenho, ambos sem reação diante da explosão de Harry, esperando Snape também explodir e a discussão chegar a proporções desastrosas. Mas Snape ficou quieto um segundo, o silêncio reverberando nos ouvidos, e Hermione viu uma expressão de dor passar por um segundo nos olhos do Mestre de Poções, antes de sua voz se tornar mecânica ao ordenar:

- Para o seu quarto. Agora.

Ao que tudo indicava, Harry tinha se dado conta do que dissera, e estava um tanto chocado também. Deu as costas e foi caminhando apressadamente, vermelho e ainda trêmulo, para fora da quadra. Snape suspirou profundamente, e tinha sua voz um tanto estranha quando se virou para os dois e disse:

- Vou tentar fazê-lo jantar.

Rony se adiantou:

- Prof. Snape, sentimos muito. A culpa foi nossa.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rony viu o Mestre de Poções fechar os olhos e controlar seu temperamento. Ele disse apenas:

- Eu esperava mais da senhorita, Srta. Granger. Estou decepcionado.

E virou-se, deixando Rony e Hermione no meio da quadra com o maior sentimento de culpa que eles podiam ter experimentado.

Harry trancou-se no quarto, ainda descontrolado, até a cicatriz doía. Chutou a cama e quase machucou o pé. Ele estava com raiva, mas também sentia culpa por ter estourado daquele jeito. Ele tinha dito coisas muito injustas para Snape, e aquilo pesou na sua cabeça.

Por outro lado, ele quase esperava uma coisa assim. Aquele Snape de sempre, o nojento, o injusto, não podia ter sumido, podia? Ele estava bonzinho demais, aquele não era o padrão normal de comportamento de Snape. Ah, mas ele tinha mesmo dito que ele não estava no seu normal. Essa coisa toda estava afetando Snape mais do que Harry imaginava, e Harry começou a perceber isso também. Pior ainda: ele não estava ajudando em nada.

Harry sentiu que o Snape que ele conhecia – irritável, nojento, injusto e detestável – estava dentro desse novo Snape, esse pai que ele estava tentando conhecer. Mas havia mais em Snape do que ele estava vendo. Só que, agindo como uma criança que tem ataques de raiva, ele jamais poderia esperar conhecer todas essas faces de Snape.

Rony e Hermione tinham visto tudo – o fracasso que sua família era, e isso que ela nem tinha começado a existir direito. Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por eles terem assistido à discussão, porque o relacionamento dele com Snape não era mais assim. Eles tinham conversado, em termos civilizados.

A raiva lentamente estava se dissipando e dando lugar a uma terrível culpa. Ele se lembrou de como Snape viera correndo até perceber que ele não tinha se machucado. Depois ele tinha se irritado – preocupado com Harry.

Ele tinha agido como um pai superzeloso. Exagerado, na opinião de Harry, mas ele estava lá, presente. Harry tinha passado dois dias de cama e Madame Pomfrey ainda o considerava na zona de perigo. Por isso as medidas de superproteção.

Talvez Harry estivesse estranhando porque nunca tivera tanta atenção voltada para si por alguém que não queria nada dele além de aceitação.

E Harry tinha estragado tudo.

Ele saiu do quarto, procurando por seu pai. Quando não achou, ficou frustrado, mas reconheceu: não era à toa que seu pai evitava ficar perto dele. Ninguém gosta de ser maltratado.

A tarde começou a morrer quando ele se lembrou do laboratório. A porta estava fechada e ele bateu antes de entrar.

Snape mexia um caldeirão borbulhante.

- Posso entrar?

Harry recebeu um olhar e Snape lhe deu as costas. Mas em seguida passou-lhe um frasco escuro e disse:

- Você saiu do almoço sem tomar sua Poção Fortalecedora.

- Obrigado – disse o rapaz, tomando o frasco todo – Quanto tempo mais vou ter que tomar isso?

- Mais uma semana. Madame Pomfrey me escreve todos os dias perguntando sobre sua saúde.

Harry ficou espantando com aquilo, mas tentou se concentrar no que tinha vindo fazer.

- Olhe, eu... lá no campo de quadribol, eu... me excedi... Eu não queria dizer aquilo.

- Não, você disse exatamente o que queria. Eu estava esperando isso há mais tempo. Só não pensei que fosse ser tão... barulhento.

- Desculpe. É que eu achei injusto. Levei uma bronca sem ter feito nada!

Seco, Snape lembrou:

- Pensei que quisesse se desculpar, não continuar a briga.

- Está bem, está bem. Desculpe.

- Muito bem, agora me escute. Você não deve ignorar que tudo isso é extremamente novo para mim. Como é costumeiro em todas as atividades que abraçamos pela primeira vez, não é incomum que num primeiro momento cometamos erros. Espero que compreenda isso. Portanto, não vou me considerar ofendido ou desafiado por seu desabafo. Outros podem acontecer. Eu só espero que eles possam ser evitáveis ao longo do tempo.

Harry não teve muita certeza de que Snape estivesse se desculpando, mas ele reconheceu o aceno de uma bandeira branca. Deu de ombros:

- Eu também espero que isso não aconteça mais. Mas ainda me sinto estranho.

- E isso é natural. Mas se você quiser alguma ajuda para controlar suas emoções, estou às ordens.

Harry notou os cantos da boca de Snape querendo se curvar para cima de maneira divertida. Ele não resistiu e abriu um sorriso:

- Vou pensar no assunto. Afinal, acho que essas cenas vão se repetir.

- Eu dispensaria a audiência.

Harry se deu conta:

- Eu estava tão nervoso que nem me lembrei que Rony e Hermione estavam lá. Será que eles ficaram muito assustados?

- Eles estavam petrificados.

- Vou falar com eles mais tarde. Ou amanhã.

- Não pretende subir para jantar?

Harry ficou vermelho:

- Pensei que poderíamos jantar aqui embaixo hoje. Eles vão entender.

Snape também viu a bandeira branca que lhe era acenada. Disse, a voz mais suave:

- Eles vão mandar grupos de resgate para recolher nossos corpos, pensando que nós nos matamos com requintes de crueldade.

Harry soltou uma risada e Snape gostou do som. Parecia ser sincero e aberto – como Harry.

Mudou de assunto:

- Já que vai ficar por aí, é melhor que seja útil. Poderia me trazer o vidro de unhas de dragão em pó do meu estoque particular? Você sabe, aquele que você vive invadindo.

- Sabe que essa é a maior injustiça do mundo? Eu nunca fiz isso!

- E como você conseguiu guelricho para a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo?

- Alguém me deu – respondeu – Mas eu não vou dizer quem.

- Lealdade total para seus amigos, hã? Muito grifinório de sua parte. Talvez eu possa lhe ensinar algumas qualidades sonserinas muito úteis.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem do jeito que estou. Falando nisso, eu não vou precisar passar de novo pelo Chapéu Seletor, vou?

- Por que deveria?

- Porque eu sou seu filho, e você é sonserino. Eu não deveria estar na mesma casa?

- Às vezes você me espanta, Harry Potter. A seleção feita pelo Chapéu é definitiva, e é referente ao indivíduo. Caso contrário, as gêmeas Patil não estariam em casas separadas.

- Bom, eu estava preocupado com isso.

- Não há motivo. O fato de eu ser seu pai em nada afeta quem você é: grifinório, apanhador do time de quadribol, estudante de notas passáveis, perambulador dos corredores da escola nas altas horas com sua capa de invisibilidade...

- Para mim, tudo mudou.

- Você ainda está sob o impacto da notícia. Quando se acostumar, verá que é possível conviver com isso.

- Eu estou tão acostumado em pensar em Thiago Potter como meu pai. Eu cresci ouvindo como eu sou parecido com ele.

- Segundo a carta de sua mãe, isso não vai durar.

- Mamãe pareceu gostar muito de você... do senhor.

- Pode me chamar de você, Harry.

- Eu ainda não sei direito como devo chamá-lo. Snape me parece muito formal.

- Além de ser impreciso, afinal, é o seu nome também – Harry arregalou os olhos – Você pode não usar o nome, mas você é um Snape legítimo. Espero em breve mostrar o que isso significa.

- Hum, e nós somos ricos?

Snape deu um meio sorriso:

- Se você está pensando em algo na linha dos Malfoy, lamento decepcioná-lo. Mas temos alguns bens. Incluindo uma mansão da família.

- Se você tem uma mansão, por que fica em Hogwarts nas férias? Ela fica abandonada o tempo todo.

- Sua avó mora nela. Ela também cuida dos negócios da família.

Harry quase parou de respirar ao ouvir aquilo:

- Eu... tenho uma avó? Uma avó de verdade? Sua mãe?

- Precisamente. Ela está ansiosa por conhecê-lo. Estive com ela ontem.

- Puxa... uma avó. Como ela é? Muita velhinha?

- Por favor, faça o que fizer, jamais diga isso perto dela. Ela se casou jovem. Mas ela pode aparentar mais idade depois... de um casamento difícil. Meu pai... era um homem um tanto quanto... irascível.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que ele não era muito simpático.

- Oh – fez Harry, lembrando-se de um fragmento de lembrança que tinha visto durante uma aula de Oclumência. – Bom, uma coisa nós temos em comum: infâncias infelizes.

- Ao que tudo indica, é verdade.

- Quando vamos conhecer a vovó?

- O nome dela é Hisurta, e acho bom você perguntar para ela se ela quer ser chamada de vovó. De qualquer forma, até você receber uma certificação de saúde completa, não vamos sair de Hogwarts. Unha de dragão, por favor.

- O quê?

- Unha de dragão. Eu já lhe pedi há tempo. Se demorar mais, a poção vai ser toda perdida.

- Ah. Tá bom. Mas depois me fala mais da vovó?

- A poção. Concentre-se, Harry.

Ele saiu correndo para o armário dos estoques e encontrou tudo organizado, ordenado alfabeticamente. _Provavelmente trabalho de um aluno em detenção,_ lembrando-se que ele mesmo já fizera muitas coisas do tipo. Pegou a unha de dragão e voltou para o laboratório.

Snape a colocou no caldeirão, que começou a emitir um vapor prateado suave. Harry pouco se ligava para o que acontecia no caldeirão.

- E a vovó? Já sabe sobre mim?

- Claro que sim.

- E ela gostou da idéia de ter um neto?

- Muito. Ela tinha perdido as esperanças.

- Você tem uma foto dela?

- Harry, eu passei da idade de ter fotos de mamãe na carteira como se fosse um trouxa.

- Será que ela vai gostar de mim?

- Isso você deve perguntar para ela pessoalmente. Se bem que ela já o conheça de nome, claro.

- Agora fiquei ansioso para conhecê-la – confessou Harry – Eu nunca tinha pensando em avós antes. Quando a gente vai poder ir vê-la?

Snape respondeu:

- Como eu disse há menos de cinco minutos, quando você estiver liberado por Madame Pomfrey.

- E se a gente for de pó de flu? Aí eu não preciso montar na vassoura.

- Harry, você não sai de Hogwarts até sua saúde estar completamente liberada.

- Está bem – disse o menino, com uma careta – Entendi o recado.

Snape deu um meio sorriso, apagando o caldeirão:

- Nada impede que você escreva uma carta para ela, e diga que também está ansioso por conhecê-la.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou num sorriso:

- Boa idéia! – e saiu correndo para providenciar tudo.

Snape não pôde deixar de soltar um meio sorriso. O menino podia ser previsível, às vezes.

Os dois jantaram juntos, e Harry também escreveu uma carta para Sirius contando todas as novidades, inclusive o fato de que ele continuava a ser seu padrinho. Edwiges saiu com duas cartas para um entrega noturna muito especial.

Naquela noite, Harry quase não pôde dormir imaginando como seria sua avó. A única imagem que ele tinha era de uma mulher brigando com um homem de nariz torto – a imagem que ele vira na mente de Snape durante uma aula de Oclumência. Depois ele se lembrou que ela era uma Snape. Em se tratando de uma Snape, tudo podia acontecer.

Capítulo 8 – Vovozinha querida

Aquela semana parecia não ter fim para Harry, apesar de todo o tempo que ele passara com Hermione e Rony. Eles ficaram muito espantados por Snape ter mãe, uma vez que ele nunca a mencionara. Hermione disse:

- Harry, dá para ver que você ficou feliz com isso.

- Eu jamais imaginei ter uma avó. Como é isso?

Ela disse:

- É muito bom.

Rony respondeu:

- É só um velho da família. Nada demais.

- Rony! – escandalizou-se Hermione – Harry está entusiasmado com a avó dele. Não deve falar assim.

- Hermione, a avó dele é mãe do Snape. O que você imagina que ela seja? Uma bruxa velha, ora! Provavelmente ela inspirou todas as bruxas más das histórias trouxas!

- Rony!

Harry disse:

- Ele pode ter razão, Hermione. Eu já pensei nisso.

A menina não se conformou:

- Mas você não disse que ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo? E que ela gostou da idéia de ter um neto?

Rony insistiu:

- Hermione, ela é uma Snape! Ela ensinou Snape a ser como é! Sabe, nojento, babacão e seboso!

- Acho que você está exagerando, Rony. Harry e seu pai estão se dando muito bem, dadas as circunstâncias. Não é verdade, Harry?

Harry teve que concordar:

- Melhor do que eu esperava. De vez em quando ele faz algumas coisas que eu não espero.

- Como assim?

- Tipo, deixar Sirius ser meu padrinho. Eu pensei que ele fosse me fazer afilhado de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele odeia tanto Sirius. Por que me deixou ser afilhado dele?

Hermione deu de ombros:

- Provavelmente há mais coisas a respeito de seu pai do que sabemos, Harry. Por isso você tem que passar mais tempo com ele e conhecê-lo bem. Eu tenho certeza de que há bastante espaço para vocês dois chegarem a um acordo satisfatório sem se esganarem.

- Antes eu tinha medo – confessou Harry – Como meu pai, ele podia me maltratar ainda mais do que como apenas aluno. Mas ele não tem feito isso.

Rony insistiu:

- Eu não acredito que Snape tenha virado bonzinho. Ele ainda faz Harry voltar para a masmorra logo depois do jantar. E proibiu Harry de fazer as coisas mais divertidas!

- Por causa da saúde dele, Rony. Sua mãe teria feito o mesmo se você tivesse passado o que o Harry passou.

Rony protestou:

- Não mesmo. Ela teria feito pior. Eu ia ter sorte de voltar a voar numa vassoura.

Harry pensou e achou que Rony estava certo. Pais, mães – todos eles eram muito estranhos.

Foi naquela noite, depois do jantar, que Snape entrou no quarto de Harry e disse:

- Madame Pomfrey acaba de me escrever dizendo que você está fora da zona de perigo. Você e seus amigos podem começar a se arriscar em vassouras e no lago quando quiserem.

- Que bom.

- Procure se conter. Madame Pomfrey está em Gales e não vai poder vir costurá-lo se algo lhe acontecer.

- Está bem.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas disse:

- E vamos visitar sua avó assim que ela permitir.

Harry disse, todo animado:

- Ela me escreveu. Disse que está ansiosa para me conhecer assim que for possível.

- Então tenho certeza de que o encontro será em breve – disse Snape – Ela sempre cumpre o que promete.

Harry precisou ficar mais alguns dias na expectativa. Durante esse meio tempo, ele foi com Hermione e os Weasley até o Beco Diagonal para comprar os livros para seu último ano. Foi um dia agradável, que eles passaram com os Weasley, e mais tarde Harry voltou por flu até Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione foram passar o fim de semana com a família, e Harry iria passar com a sua.

Ele foi visitar vovó Snape.

Seu pai preferiu ir usando pó de flu, então Harry não pôde ver o lado de fora da mansão assim que chegou. Sacudindo as cinzas de sua capa, ele ajeitou o cabelo, quando Snape disse:

- Ela deverá chegar a qualquer momento. Lembre-se: viemos passar o fim de semana. Se ela falar em passar o resto das férias...

Foi interrompido por uma voz vinda do andar de cima:

- Severo, é você?

Snape ergueu a voz:

- Sim, mamãe. Já chegamos.

Harry nem conseguiu olhar direito a sala ricamente decorada de móveis de couro, tapeçarias e retratos que o olhavam curiosamente. Ele seguiu Snape, que foi até a escada. Então ele viu descendo, usando uma bengala, uma senhora um pouco mais velha do que a Profª McGonagall, com vestes bruxas e jóias, magra, os cabelos presos por um coque leve. Harry observou-a, o coração acelerado de ansiedade. Notou que, apesar de usar a bengala, ela se movia com agilidade, as mãos enrugadas segurando firmemente no apoio da escadaria de mármore.

- Oh, finalmente – ela disse, descendo os últimos degraus – Vocês chegaram. Bem-vindos.

Snape beijou-lhe a fronte:

- Como tem passado, mamãe?

- Longe do meu filho desnaturado que não vem me visitar.

- Aqui estou eu.

Os olhos pretos de Hisurta Snape se voltaram para Harry e ela abriu um sorriso:

- E você trouxe o meu neto. Eu esperava uma criança, mas é um homem. Vamos, rapazinho, cumprimente a sua avó.

Harry estendeu a mão, polidamente:

- Como vai a senhora?

- Muito melhor, agora que o vejo pessoalmente. Suas cartas me causaram uma ótima impressão. Vamos, vamos nos sentar. Onde estão suas malas?

Snape apressou-se em dizer, sentando-se numa poltrona:

- Viemos apenas passar o fim de semana, mamãe. Temos que estar de volta a Hogwarts na segunda-feira pela manhã.

- Mas o menino está de férias. Por que ele tem que voltar com você?

- Dificilmente está em férias – ressaltou Snape – Ele precisa da proteção de Hogwarts contra o Lord das Trevas.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer a velha senhora, que disse:

- Entendo. Isso me cheira a alguma coisa de Dumbledore, aquele velho danado.

- Precisamente, mamãe.

- Mas deixe-me ver meu neto – ela se voltou para Harry – Harry Potter. Quando Severo me contou, eu tive dificuldade em acreditar.

Sem jeito, Harry sorriu:

- Eu... ainda estou me acostumando a isso também.

- Você tem sorte de ter chegado à família tardiamente. Se meu falecido marido estivesse vivo, ele teria simplesmente deserdado os dois – Severo e você.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

- Ele ouviu falar de mim?

Vovó Snape estreitou os olhos e disse:

- Acho que você o matou, rapaz.

Harry ficou apavorado e Snape disse:

- Mamãe, que exagero!

- Eu... eu....

Hisurta Snape colocou a mão no braço de Harry, sorrindo:

- Não precisa ficar terrificado, meu jovem. Eu quis apenas dizer que Solemnus era um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem. Quando você o derrotou, foi um grande golpe para ele. Acho que ele jamais se recuperou. Acabou morrendo de desgosto. Por isso é que eu sou duplamente grata a você.

Harry arregalou os olhos: ele não estava entendendo direito aquela avó. Ela parecia ser meio maluca, mas Snape não tinha dado essa impressão. Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele, satisfeita:

- É, meu neto, você livrou o mundo de duas pestes.

- Mamãe, olha a linguagem – disse Snape.

- Estamos todos em família, Severo. Além disso, os retratos já sabem como eu penso. Quando seu pai era vivo, eu não podia falar o que pensava em voz alta. Mas mantive minha cabeça. Graças a ela, consegui sobreviver a seu pai. Mas chega de falar desses assuntos desagradáveis. Aposto como Harry vai querer conhecer a casa. Mostre a ele, Severo. Eu vou para o jardim da ala oeste, preciso olhar meus bulbos de tulipas.

- Sim, mamãe. Venha, Harry, vamos levar nossas coisas para cima.

Snape subiu as escadas e Harry viu dois corredores – obviamente um era da ala oeste e outro da ala leste. Snape o levou até seu quarto, no lado oeste da casa. Ele viu os móveis antigos, os grandes quadros e tapetes até chegar ao quarto e teve um choque. Ali dentro, havia uma cama de quatro postes, um pôster bruxo na parede dos Chudley Cannons e um quadro bruxo de um piquenique em família, provavelmente no século 18. Harry não pôde deixar de imaginar que aquele quarto tinha sido decorado especialmente para ele. Sorriu para Snape:

- Esse é o meu quarto?

- Se quiser – disse ele, observando os jogadores do Cannons se movimentando rapidamente no pôster – Tomei a liberdade de mandar trazer o pôster desse time de quadribol. É o seu preferido, não é?

- Como sabia?

- Eu presto atenção aos detalhes, Harry. Essa é uma das qualidades dos sonserinos. Bem, pronto para a grande tour pela sua nova casa?

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. Sim, aquela casa era dele também, e ele não tinha percebido isso. Ele ainda teria que pensar muito até aceitar totalmente as implicações de ter uma nova família.

- Harry?

Dando-se conta de que tinha ficado parado, Harry logo se corrigiu:

- Sim, sim, claro.

Snape começou a mostrar os quartos do andar de cima, e em pouco tempo Harry ficou com medo de se perder dentro da casa. Embaixo, a coisa parecia um pouco mais clara, com o salão de jantar, a sala de estar, a sala de estar íntima, a biblioteca, o estúdio, o escritório da vovó e os jardins. Eles foram encontrar vovó Snape no jardim, cuja varinha em riste revestia com gelo um canteiro onde a terra estava revolvida.

- Os bulbos precisam de temperatura fria, e esse verão pode acabar com eles – explicou ela, recolhendo sua varinha e andando pelas demais áreas – Você gosta de plantas, Harry?

- Eu estudo Herbologia.

- São uma grande terapia. Aprende-se muito cuidando de plantas. Falando nisso, Severo, eu pedi que Twinky colhesse suas ervas e deixasse no seu laboratório, caso você fosse precisar levar alguma coisa para Hogwarts.

Snape disse:

- Estão colhidas?

- Foram retiradas essa manhã. Eu sei que você gosta delas bem frescas.

Ele disse:

- Preciso começar a processá-las imediatamente, ou elas perderão suas propriedades mágicas.

Hisurta sorriu, os olhos negros faiscando:

- Então vá para o porão, meu filho. Eu e Harry estaremos bem.

Snape soube naquele instante e Harry desconfiou que vovó Snape tinha armado para os dois ficarem sozinhos. Com as capas esvoaçando dramaticamente, Snape entrou para tratar de suas preciosas ervas.

- Ah, ele é tão previsível... Mas agora estamos mais à vontade, não é, Harry?

- Sim, senhora. Er... Como quer que eu a chame? Madame Snape, Vovó Snape... Sra. Hisurta?

Vovó Snape riu-se:

- Se quiser me chamar de vovó, está tudo bem, Harry. Eu acho que estou acostumada à idéia. Mas só que você é um homem feito, não um netinho para eu contar historinhas! Mas eu quero saber de tudo, hein?

- Tudo?

- Caso você arrume uma namorada e pretenda me dar bisnetos, eu tenho que ser avisada com antecedência. É preciso um preparo psicológico para certas coisas.

- Oh – disse Harry – Está bem.

- Espero que nós sejamos muito unidos. Nossa família não é muito grande, então é importante que fiquemos juntos. Severo mantém distância por medo que eu entre na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Você sabe que seu pai tem um trabalho muito importante nessa luta, não sabe?

- Sei. Mas isso não deveria ser secreto?

- Exato. Para todos os propósitos práticos, Severo e eu não nos falamos desde que ele se juntou aos Comensais da Morte. O que não está longe da verdade. Só recentemente eu vim a saber que ele realmente está do outro lado. Eu fiz de tudo para ele não se juntar a eles, mas Solemnus foi peremptório. Foram dias muito difíceis até seu pai finalmente concordar em se unir a Você-Sabe-Quem. Solemnus o coagiu de todas as maneiras possíveis. Seu avô era um homem terrível, Harry. Eu sempre tentei criar Severo com carinho, mas seu avô me tolhia as ações. Seu pai praticamente não teve infância, e foi forçado a aprender todas aquelas mágicas das trevas. Solemnus também me tratava muito mal. No dia em que Severo se juntou aos Comensais, ele me prendeu no quarto, e lá me deixou três dias, com ordem para os criados apenas me levarem comida. Ele temia que eu convencesse Severo a desistir. Eu quase consegui, mas no fim as ameaças dele prevaleceram.

Harry disse:

- Foi isso que o separou de minha mãe.

Vovó Snape pôs-se a caminhar pelos canteiros floridos, dizendo:

- Eu não sei muito sobre sua mãe, só o que apareceu nos jornais da época de sua morte. Eu jamais soube que Severo sequer teve uma namorada. O que você sabe sobre ela?

- Ela nasceu numa família de trouxas. Eu vivia com a irmã dela, que tem pavor de bruxos.

- Severo me contou o que aconteceu com você na semana passada – o rosto dela adquiriu uma afabilidade forçada - Depois deixe o endereço deles, para eu dar uma visitinha, quem sabe agradecer por terem cuidado de você esses anos todos.

Harry sentiu que esse não era o verdadeiro objetivo da visita. Ele também sentiu que Vovó Snape não era uma pessoa para ser subestimada.

- Isso não vai ser necessário, obrigado.

- Mas acho que isso é necessário. Afinal de contas, se sua mãe tivesse procurado Severo quando estava grávida, seu avô teria expulsado vocês três – se não fizesse coisa pior. Seu pai me disse que você é um grifinório legítimo, e ela também era.

- É verdade.

- Bom, eu mesma era de Corvinal. Mas isso faz muito tempo, você não vai querer saber de histórias antigas.

Harry ficou espantado:

- Eu pensei que a senhora fosse de Sonserina.

- Eu? Como você acha que mantive minha cabeça durante todos esses anos, hein?Ah, mas é claro que fui pegando uma coisinha ou outra dos sonserinos. Severo teria se dado bem em Corvinal. Ele é muito inteligente, sempre foi, desde pequeno. Mas até que foi bom. Solemnus teria tido uma síncope se ele não tivesse entrado em Sonserina.

- Como a senhora foi se casar com ele, se ele era um homem tão terrível?

Ela se riu:

- Ah, vocês jovens às vezes se esquecem dos costumes antigos. Foi um casamento arranjado. Sabia que a família Snape não produz mulheres há cinco gerações? Você mesmo é prova da tradição. Nem sempre bruxas de sangue puro estão disponíveis para casar com os Snape homens, então era costume fazer arranjos com outras famílias de não tão alta estirpe, como a minha. Sou filha de bruxo com uma trouxa. Meu pai se esforçou muito pelo meu casamento. Eu não queria casar com Solemnus de jeito nenhum, mas minha família queria muito por causa do prestígio dos Snape – eu soube mais tarde que houve troca de ouro envolvida na transação. De qualquer modo, isso pertence ao passado. Eu sobrevivi ao casamento e hoje posso me dar ao luxo de fazer o que eu quiser por minha família. E isso inclui você, Harry.

- A senhora preferiria um neto mais criança? Ou um não tão famoso?

Ela o olhou seriamente e disse:

- Harry, eu estou lhe dando as boas-vindas à família. Não importa se você tem essa cicatriz na testa ou não. Para mim, você é filho do meu filho, só isso. Espero deixar isso bem claro. Sou uma mulher idosa, tenho as minhas manias, e uma delas é tratar as pessoas pelo que elas são. Sei que você optou por não mudar seu nome para Snape, e não posso culpá-lo por não querer o nome: a família está cheia de bruxos das trevas. Mas você é um Snape e vai ser reconhecido como um, tanto quanto eu sou uma Snape.

- Obrigado. Às vezes é difícil fazer as pessoas olharem além da cicatriz.

- Não precisa se preocupar que não vou exibi-lo por aí para as demais famílias bruxas. Na minha idade, eu não freqüento mais a sociedade. De vez em quando alguém vem me visitar para ver se ainda estou viva. Mas isso não é nem uma vez por mês.

- Então a senhora vive sozinha?

- E estou muito bem assim. Os criados me ajudam com a casa, e eu cuido dos negócios. Talvez eu possa interessá-lo nos negócios da família, Harry. Afinal, um dia isso tudo vai ser seu. O que você pretende fazer quando deixar Hogwarts?

- Eu quero cursar o treinamento para auror.

- Ah, mas meu neto tem mania de herói! – Harry ficou vermelho – Eu disse isso no bom sentido, Harry. Não quero constrangê-lo. Você deve fazer de sua vida o que achar melhor.

Ela se sentou numa varanda de frente para os jardins. Harry se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

- Aqui é bonito. Não imaginei que fosse tão bonito.

- Fico feliz que goste. Severo me contou que você é ofidioglota. É uma habilidade rara. Gostaria de ter uma cobra como bicho de estimação?

Harry disse:

- Eu tenho um bicho de estimação. É uma coruja chamada Edwiges. Ela não ia se dar bem com a cobra.

- Oh, não, claro que não. Bem, foi uma idéia. Eu gostaria de lhe dar um presente. Soube que seu aniversário foi há pouco tempo.

- Não precisa não, vovó. Eu já recebi um monte de presentes nas últimas semanas.

- Você é um bom menino, Harry. Vou gostar de tê-lo como meu neto. Diga-me: você é bom na escola? Gosta de Poções?

Harry deu de ombros:

- Eu não tenho talento para Poções. O Prof. Snape sempre me deixou em detenção por causa disso.

- Severo lhe deu detenção uma vez?

- Não, na verdade foi bem mais de uma vez.

- E você lhe deu motivo?

- Bem, nem sempre. Ele não gostava muito de mim, por causa de meu... er... quero dizer, por causa de Thiago Potter.

Vovó Snape parecia cada vez mais espantada:

- Então ele era injusto com você?

Harry tentou consertar:

- Mas isso foi antes! Agora ele não é mais assim.

- Oh, meu pobre rapaz – disse a avó – Severo puxou um pouco do temperamento do pai. Ele é teimoso quando quer. Espero que as coisas entre vocês tenham melhorado.

- Muito – garantiu Harry apressadamente – Muito mesmo.

- Tenho certeza de que isso vocês poderão resolver com o tempo. Mas todo esse negócio de segredo... Isso pode ser muito ruim. Quando se guarda um segredo, muita coisa pode se imiscuir em torno dele. Não, um segredo sempre arrasta consigo um bando de outras conseqüências.

- Mas a senhora guarda um segredo. A senhora sabe das atividades dele junto aos Comensais.

- E não é um segredo fácil de guardar, tanto é que nós nos falamos muito pouco, meu filho e eu. Espero que com você as coisas sejam diferentes, Harry. Mas Severo mudou totalmente desde que entrou em contato com Você-Sabe-Quem. Primeiro, ele resistiu. Ah, sim, ele resistiu a Solemnus, mas ele era um homem terrível.

- Mamãe disse que ele estava sob muita pressão. Ela lutava contra Vol- contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

A velha se espantou:

- Você pronuncia o nome dele?

- Sim. Medo do nome só aumento o medo da coisa em si.

Ela deu uma risadinha:

- Está aí alguma coisa que Dumbledore diria. Mas eu não pronuncio o nome dele. Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Esse desgraçado foi o motivo de Severo ter se tornado uma pessoa difícil. Ele não queria se tornar um Comensal, mas o pai tanto o pressionou que o fez se unir àquele homem horrível. Severo o desafiou abertamente. Mas eu jamais soube o que o fez desistir e entrar para os Comensais. Quase morri de desgosto. Fiquei sem falar com ele. Até que um dia eu descobri por acaso que ele era um espião. Mas nossa relação já estava desgastada.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Oh, que amor. Hoje voltamos a nos falar, mas é muito raro. Ele não me visita há dois anos. Se não fosse você, acho que ele não teria vindo.

Num impulso, Harry levou a mão à testa, pois sua cicatriz começou a arder. Mas era diferente de antes. Parecia que havia uma dupla ardência.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Nada – mentiu ele – A cicatriz às vezes arde.

A esperta Vovó Snape sentiu que havia algo mais ali, mas resolveu não insistir. Ela começou a falar que o almoço seria servido logo, mas Snape voltou do laboratório, segurando o braço e disse:

- Surgiu um imprevisto. Precisarei sair e não sei quando voltarei.

Harry arregalou os olhos, pois ele sabia qual era o imprevisto: um chamado de Voldemort. Ele convocara seus Comensais através da Marca Negra, por isso Snape segurava o braço.

Vovó Snape indagou:

- Tem certeza que não pode adiar? Eu esperava um almoço em família.

- Lamento, mamãe, mas não posso adiar.

- Está bem, meu filho. Tenha cuidado.

Snape se virou para Harry:

- Faça companhia à sua avó e não a aborreça.

Harry entendeu aquilo como sendo um aviso para não contar que ele sabia aonde Snape estava indo. Harry assentiu e o Mestre de Poções virou-se indo para a sala, de onde Aparatou sem demora.

Capítulo 9 – Coisas em família

Harry passou o dia praticamente sozinho com sua avó, preocupado com Snape, pois sua cicatriz não parava de doer. Ele podia jurar que também seus músculos doíam, mas procurou não pensar nisso. Os dois almoçaram cedo e passaram a tarde conversando na elegante sala de estar íntima.

Vovó Snape trouxe a única foto de Snape que ela tinha conseguido salvar da fúria de Solemnus. Harry olhou a foto dos três, ansioso. Snape deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, e era magro, com os cabelos negros compridos e sedosos, uma expressão dura no rosto sem marcas. Solemnus era um homem alto, de cabelos pretos que começavam a ficar brancos, também magro, com o nariz em forma de gancho e olhos cruéis. Hisurta aparecia como uma mulher bem mais jovem, magra, de cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos escuros tristes.

- Foi a única foto que eu consegui esconder – disse Vovó Snape – Todas as fotos de Severo quando bebê foram queimadas num acesso de raiva. Precisava ouvir os gritos.

Harry quis saber:

- Não há retratos na casa? Digo, quadros grandes, desses que se mexem.

- Solemnus só deixou um retrato de si mesmo, que eu mantenho no porão. O retrato vive reclamando aos gritos que está pegando poeira, e aí mesmo é que eu o deixo sozinho e empoeirado. Nem os elfos domésticos vão vê-lo. Eu deveria tê-lo queimado. Eu recomendo que você evite o porão, Harry. Se ele souber quem é você, vai enchê-lo de desaforos.

- Obrigado pela dica – sorriu Harry – Sabe, a casa não é bem o que eu esperava. Eu estive na casa de meu padrinho, e ela é muito mais assustadora.

- Seu padrinho?

- Sirius Black.

Vovó Snape quase teve um ataque:

- Quem?! Mas ele é o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem! Um assassino perigoso!

- Não, vovó, isso não é verdade. Sirius é inocente. Ele nunca matou ninguém nem traiu minha mãe.

- E ele é seu padrinho?

- Isso mesmo. Meu pai deixou que ele continuasse a ser meu padrinho, mesmo que eu não seja mais um Potter. Sirius e Thiago eram grandes amigos, mas meu pai odiava os dois.

- Eu nunca soube que Severo tivesse amigos. Mas aquele garoto Malfoy achava que seu pai ia ser um bruxo das trevas. Ele foi usado como incentivo para fazer Severo se juntar aos Comensais. Lucius Malfoy.

Harry fez uma careta:

- Eu não sei se eles são amigos, vovó. Talvez meu pai não possa se dar ao luxo de ser inimigo dos Malfoy.

- Com o prestígio e influência deles, bem poucos podem se dar a esse luxo, Harry. Sei que eles têm um garoto em Hogwarts. Você o conhece?

- Draco Malfoy. Eu o conheço. Somos inimigos declarados.

- Hum, não é uma atitude muito inteligente, Harry.

Harry disse, decidido:

- Eu não vou ser amigo de Malfoy nenhum! O pai dele tentou me matar três vezes! Draco também vive me desafiando na escola!

- Ah, bom, isso é diferente – assentiu Hisurta – Ainda assim, nós temos negócios com eles. Quando você e Severo anunciarem o laço de parentesco, essa relação pode mudar. Para pior ou para melhor, ainda não sabemos.

E foi nessa hora que Harry sentiu. Vinda aparentemente do nada, a dor que começou na sua cicatriz se espalhou por todo o corpo. Ele não se apercebeu que começou a gritar, ou que seu corpo começou a ter espasmos, ele só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando se viu no chão, os gritos cessando por um momento e era ele quem estava gritando, a avó muito pálida a encará-lo no chão da sala íntima.

- Harry! Harry, o que está havendo? Fale comigo, meu neto!

Mas Harry não podia responder. Seus olhos não viam sua avó, mas uma outra cena, uma cena que ele não queria ver.

Ele via Snape suspenso no ar, os braços acima da cabeça, presos por duas grossas correntes de aço presas a uma barra de ferro. Um filete de sangue corria-lhe do lado esquerdo do lábio, e ele parecia estar em grande dor. Ele estava numa floresta, e Harry soube instantaneamente que se tratava da Floresta Proibida.

Um jato de luz vermelha vindo de baixo atingiu Snape, fazendo Harry estremecer de dor enquanto seu pai gritava, a voz já rouca. E Harry sentiu como se estivesse falando, numa voz fria:

- Vejo em sua mente que você tem enganado seu mestre, Severo. Você me traiu e tornou-se um espião para aquele tolo Dumbledore. Mais do que isso, você conseguiu esconder isso de mim por muito tempo. Por esses crimes contra o Lord das Trevas, você vai morrer lentamente e com muita dor. _Crucio_!

Dor lancinante percorreu o corpo de Harry, enquanto Severo se contorcia de dor, os braços retorcidos, o rosto crispado. A cicatriz de Harry doía brutalmente, seus músculos também, ele sentia o que Snape sentia – e estava olhando tudo com os olhos de Voldemort, como sempre acontecia. Ele via os Comensais dispostos em círculo, olhando para Snape, que estava acima dele, e suas máscaras reluziam no entardecer.

Tudo era tão semelhante ao que Harry tinha vivido no ataque a Sirius – e Harry quase tinha perdido o seu padrinho naquela ocasião. E se fosse outra cilada? Estaria Voldemort querendo atraí-lo usando Snape?

Não, não deveria ser! Como ele saberia que Snape poderia ser usado para atraí-lo? Não, a visão era verdadeira.

- Mas espere!... – Harry chegou perto de Snape, cujos músculos ainda espasmavam de dor – Você ainda tem mais surpresas para mim, não tem, meu caro Severo? Sim, eu vejo seu controle falhando. Você tem mais segredos para revelar a Lord Voldemort, não tem? Eu vou descobrir. Só mais um pouco e todos os seus segredos serão meus!....

- NÃÃÃOO!!

Abruptamente, a visão voltou ao normal, embora seu corpo ainda sentisse os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus. Ele ouviu a voz aflita de sua avó:

- Harry? Harry, pode me ouvir? Oh, por Merlin, Harry, o que há de errado com você?

Harry conseguiu se sentar e viu que estava no chão da sala de estar íntima, quase embaixo de uma mesinha de madeira com detalhes dourados. O coração batendo descompassadamente, o peito arfando, ele disse:

- Voldemort!... Acho que ele pegou meu pai!

- O quê? Como você sabe?

- Eu tive uma visão! Minha cicatriz. Voldemort descobriu que papai é espião! Ele vai matá-lo!

- Mas... como...?

- Tenho que impedir! Ele está quase descobrindo que somos parentes! Tenho que ir até lá!

- Harry, não! Você está doente! Está até meio verde!

- Vovó, ele vai matar o papai! Preciso impedir isso! Só eu posso lidar com Voldemort!

- Não mesmo! Vou avisar Dumbledore! Ele saberá o que fazer. Você fica quieto!

- Não tenho tempo para isso! Tem alguma vassoura que eu possa usar?

- Tem uma antiga vassoura de Severo guardada no porão – disse Vovó Snape – Mas você não está nada bem, Harry! Deve se deitar e –

Harry se impacientou:

- Não há tempo! Desculpe, vovó, mas eu explico depois! Agora preciso ir. Onde fica o porão?

- Twinky! – gritou Vovó Snape – A vassoura de Severo! Preciso dela agora!

O elfo entregou a vassoura a Harry, que montou nela ali mesmo e abriu a janela. Harry notou que era realmente antiga – mas muito boa. No fundo, porém, ele desejou que sua Firebolt estivesse com ele.

Vovó escancarou a janela que dava para o jardim, dizendo:

- Para onde você vai?

- Para a Floresta Proibida. É lá que Voldemort está.

- Vou avisar Dumbledore imediatamente. Tenha cuidado, meu neto!

Harry queria dizer que ia ter, mas ele enfrentaria Voldemort. Não havia garantias nessas circunstâncias.

Como um canhão, Harry ganhou os céus e voou como se estivesse perseguindo um pomo de ouro particularmente traiçoeiro. O coração acelerado, sua cabeça passava mil imagens do que estaria acontecendo na Floresta Proibida.

Ele demorou mais do que gostaria e mais uma vez desejou ter sua Firebolt.

Durante todo o percurso, Harry sentiu um nó de culpa a lhe embrulhar o estômago. Seu pai havia sido revelado como espião, tudo porque ele estava fora de seu normal – e o motivo era Harry. A culpa o corroia e fazia-o tentar voar cada vez mais rápido.

Pareceu-lhe demorar quase o dia inteiro, embora tenha voado durante horas, o vento frio cortando-lhe os ossos. Ele só diminuiu a velocidade quando avistou as altas torres do Castelo de Hogwarts e a imensidão escura da Floresta Proibida à noite. Ele circundou a Floresta do alto, tentando vislumbrar alguma coisa na noite fechada e sem lua.

Finalmente, ele se deu conta de um ponto entre as árvores onde havia o brilho de tochas. Manobrando a vassoura com cuidado, ele conseguiu pousar e logo se dirigiu à fonte de luz, escondendo-se atrás das árvores.

Escondido, agora do chão, o quadro que ele viu parecia ser ligeiramente diferente da visão que teve na mansão de sua família. A única coisa que não mudava era a disposição dos Comensais da Morte em círculo, agora portando tochas que faziam suas máscaras brancas ainda mais fantasmagóricas na luz bruxuleante. O coração de Harry começou a acelerar quando ele procurou Snape – e ele sentiu um frio na espinha ao percebia que poderia ter caído numa armadilha.

Mesmo assim, ele foi para trás de outra árvore, chegando mais perto, sempre procurando por Snape. E encontrou.

Seu pai estava estirado no chão, com o braços retorcidos, as vestes em frangalhos. Podia-se ver que tinha sido atingido por dezenas de feitiços e maldições, pois estava cheio de cortes e marchas roxas. Ao ver o estado de seu pai, Harry teve que se controlar para não denunciar sua posição.

Ele estava imaginando onde estaria Voldemort, quando uma voz fria surgiu do centro do círculo:

- Ora, ora, ora. Nosso convidado de honra finalmente está entre nós. Mostre-se para Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter.

Harry sentiu o frio na espinha voltando, e seu coração perdeu o ritmo. Sabendo que não adiantava mais se esconder, ele saiu de trás da árvore e viu os Comensais abrirem espaço para que ele passasse. Harry logo estava no centro do círculo, ao lado de Snape, que o encarava, alarmado, os dois em frente a Voldemort.

- Eu sabia que você tentaria vir salvar seu papai querido – Harry arregalou os olhos e Voldemort sorriu – Eu conheço o segredo de seu pai e sua mania de ser herói. Sim, esse foi um dos primeiros segredos que eu extraí da mente de seu pai. Esse foi um segredo que ele não conseguiu esconder de mim por muito tempo, o seu papaizinho querido, esse traidor.

Harry gritou:

- Solte meu pai! É a mim que você quer!

- Você tem mesmo um desejo de morrer, não é, garoto? Eu cuidarei de seu pai no tempo certo – Voldemort abriu um sorriso reptiliano para Harry – Primeiro quero acertar umas contas com você, Harry Potter.

Sem perder tempo, Harry puxou sua varinha, gritando:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha voou da mão de Voldemort, que rosnou:

- Maldição! - os Comensais se agitaram e seu chefe os acalmou – Ninguém interfira. Isso é entre mim e o garoto metidinho.

Foi então que Snape atacou. Mal se agüentando nas pernas, ele se jogou contra Voldemort, gritando:

- Deixe meu filho em paz!

Os dois se embolaram no chão, os Comensais cada vez mais agitados, Harry aflito, de varinha a postos, e olhos fixos por qualquer chance de atingir Voldemort. Ele sabia que tinha de enfrentar Voldemort de uma vez por todas, e só ele podia fazer isso – estava na profecia.

Por isso ele se meteu no meio da briga entre Snape e Voldemort. Afinal, só ele podia resolver essa parada.

- Largue o meu pai!

E foi bem a tempo. Harry foi capaz de separá-los, mas sua distração fez Voldemort recuperar sua varinha. Os Comensais vibraram diante dessa vitória. Harry queria verificar como estava Snape, já que ele tinha simplesmente rolado para o lado e ficado imóvel, mas ele queria manter um olho em Voldemort.

- Pai? Pai, pode me ouvir?

Voldemort sorriu de maneira nojenta:

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Logo você e seu papaizinho querido estarão juntos no lugar para onde vão todos os que desafiam Lord Voldemort. Agora solte sua varinha. Não queremos que elas se enfrentem como da última vez, não é mesmo?

Harry sabia que se ele soltasse sua varinha estaria condenado, perdido e indefeso. Por isso ele hesitou, procurando freneticamente em sua cabeça uma saída para aquela situação.

Snape se mexeu no chão, e Harry percebeu o movimento, aliviando-se ao sentir que ele estava vivo. Infelizmente Voldemort também percebeu:

- Se você largar sua varinha, Harry, prometo que seu pai terá uma morte rápida e sem dor.

- Deixe-o em paz!

- Lamento não poder fazer isso, Harry. Ele me traiu. Deveria saber que Lord Voldemort não tem piedade para traidores e espiões. Agora solte sua varinha!

Harry hesitou e foi nesse momento que tudo aconteceu.

Uma série de estalidos se ouviu, e dezenas de pessoas Aparataram na Floresta: eram aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix. Os Comensais começaram a reagir e Harry viu que Voldemort se preparava para fugir na confusão. Ele apontou a varinha:

- _Tarantallegra!_

As pernas do Lord das Trevas começaram a se mover numa dança frenética, e Harry achou que o efeito seria cômico se ele não estivesse tão cheio de adrenalina. Ainda assim, Voldemort mirou a varinha contra Snape e começou a pronunciar:

- _Avada_ –

- NÃO! – gritou Harry – _Avada Kedrava_ para você, monstrão!

O feitiço atingiu Voldemort em cheio, uma luz verde que envolveu seu peito, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e voltá-los para Harry, surpreso. Ele obviamente não esperara por aquilo.

Como se observasse em câmara lenta, Harry acompanhou quando o bruxo das trevas abriu a boca, como se estivesse sem ar, e caiu de joelhos, os olhos vermelhos agora incapazes de se fixar em alguma coisa. Enquanto a batalha corria sangrenta, Voldemort tombou, sem vida e finalmente derrotado.

Lord Voldemort tinha acabado para sempre.

Harry não vira toda a cena, porque ele tinha se ajoelhado no chão ao lado de Snape, que jazia imóvel, de barriga para baixo:

- Não! Por favor, não morra! Não esteja morto!

Ele o desvirou e viu o rosto sujo de poeira, lama e sangue – não muito diferente do próprio Harry. Snape respirava com dificuldade, e Harry percebeu que uma lágrima caía ao ver seu pai naquele estado.

Mas ele estava bem, ele estava vivo!

Uma mão tocou o ombro de Harry e ele se virou. Quase teve um ataque ao ver quem era:

- Vovó?! O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

A Sra. Snape franziu o cenho:

- Você realmente acha que eu iria ficar esperando em casa enquanto toda minha família saía para enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem? Fui buscar reforços!

- Vovó, o papai –

- Vamos levá-lo já para St Mungo's. Ele deve ficar bem, não se preocupe. Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês dois.

Dumbledore chegou-se até eles:

- É melhor vocês dois saírem agora. Há uma busca em progresso pelos Comensais que fugiram pela Floresta. Vamos transportar Severo para St. Mungo's agora mesmo.

- Prof. Dumbledore – perguntou Harry –, o senhor acha que Voldemort foi embora de vez?

- Com certeza, Harry – disse o diretor de Hogwarts – A profecia foi cumprida. Voldemort está morto de uma vez por todas.

Vovó Snape abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes:

- Adorei! Ele virou Você-Sabe-Quem-Era!

Capítulo 10 – As mudanças em público

O Grande Salão estava todo enfeitado e iluminado para o banquete de começo de um novo ano. Os alunos do primeiro ano já tinham sido sorteados em suas casas e o Prof. Dumbledore se ergueu, pedindo a atenção de todos ao final do banquete:

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! Antes de começar o novo ano, gostaria de dizer a vocês que esse nosso banquete foi especial em comemoração ao fim de uma etapa horrível no mundo bruxo. A derrota de Voldemort deverá ser comemorada de várias formas ao longo do ano, incluindo a vinda de times de quadribol profissionais para partidas de demonstração aqui na escola. Houve participação de professores e alunos de Hogwarts na batalha final, como vocês já devem saber, mas eu pediria aos mais curiosos que refreassem seus impulsos de perguntar aos envolvidos, pois nem mesmo o _Profeta Diário_ conseguiu esse depoimento.

Rony disse aos colegas mais próximos:

- Isso porque Dumbledore não deixou nenhum repórter entrar em Hogwarts para entrevistar Harry.

Dino Thomas indagou:

- Harry, por que você ficou em Hogwarts no verão? Seus parentes não são trouxas?

- Foi para fugir dos repórteres? – quis saber Simas Finnegan.

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Bom, na verdade, foi para passar mais tempo com meu pai.

Os colegas mais próximos ficaram olhando, chocados, para o Menino-Que-Matou-Voldemort. Rony quis saber:

- Falando nele, ele se recuperou bem dos ferimentos de batalha?

- Oh, sim – respondeu Harry – Ficou em St. Mungo's só dois dias, mas teve que ficar de cama quase uma semana. O mau humor dele estava muito além de tudo que eu já vi.

Os alunos continuavam todos boquiabertos, achando claramente que Harry é quem deveria ir para St; Mungo's.

- Mas Harry – tentou dizer Simas – Seu pai... ele morreu, Harry.

- Não, Simas, quem morreu foi um homem chamado Thiago Potter, que era casado com minha mãe – As pessoas mais próximas já olhavam abertamente – Meu verdadeiro pai é o Prof. Snape.

- Snape?! Desde quando?

Harry ia responder mas foi interrompido por Neville, muito pálido, que quis saber:

- Harry, diz que isso não é verdade! Não pode ser verdade!

Os cochichos começaram a tomar conta da mesa da Grifinória, bem como alguns gritos indignados de Gina, que começou a bater com as costas da mão no irmão mais velho:

- Como você não me contou isso? Desde quando você sabe?

- Desculpe, Gina, mas Harry queria manter em segredo.

- Eu sou sua irmã! Por isso todo mundo vivia cochichando lá em casa! Todo mundo sabia, menos eu!

Harry teve que contar aos colegas de casa a verdade sobre sua família, e toda a mesa comentou o assunto, que agora começava a se espalhar para as outras mesas. Hermione ficou confusa:

- Mas você não queria segredo?

- O segredo era por causa de Voldemort. Agora que ele morreu, não tem mais sentido esconder isso.

Naquele momento, o banquete se encerrou. Os monitores conduziam os alunos rumo às suas casas, e o burburinho era visível pelos corredores da escola.

Contudo, pouco antes de chegar às escadas que levavam à Torre de Grifinória, uma voz majestosa se ouviu:

- Potter, um minuto, por favor.

Ao ver Snape ali, vários grifinórios começaram a cochichar ao subir as escadas. Harry ficou para trás, parado ao lado do pai. Quando os alunos finalmente saíram do alcance, Snape quis saber:

- E então?

Harry sorriu:

- Eu contei para duas pessoas, e a escola inteira já sabe. Amanhã de manhã a correspondência já deve estar chegando sobre o assunto.

- Excelente. O Feitiço da Paternidade será revelado amanhã. Todos vão saber ao mesmo tempo. Não ficaria impressionado se o _Profeta Diário_ tentasse sair com uma edição extra. Felizmente em Hogwarts estamos a salvo dos repórteres.

- E a vovó? Eles não vão importuná-la?

Snape deu um risinho:

- Se algum repórter conseguir chegar perto dela, vai ter sorte se souber o que o atingiu quando ela terminar com ele.

Harry teve que rir, porque era verdade.

- Não se engane – disse seu pai – Ela está contando com uma visita nossa no primeiro fim-de-semana de Hogsmeade.

- Mas é só daqui a dois meses.

- Antes disso, ela pretende vir à escola para assistir ao primeiro jogo de quadribol. Será daqui a um mês.

- Sério?

- Ela me pediu para confirmar a data assim que possível. E por falar nisso, é uma surpresa. Sinta-se surpreendido quando ela vier.

- Certo. Vou deixar isso de fora quando escrever para ela.

- Muito bom – disse Snape – Entendo que não possamos nos ver tanto quanto no verão, mas me deixe a par de como você vai indo.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou sumir, pai.

Snape deu um raro sorriso. Desde que Harry derrotara Voldemort, ele passara a chamá-lo de pai – e aquilo tivera um impacto que Snape jamais tinha sonhado. Durante alguns dias ele localizara o espelho de Ojesed dentro da escola, e a imagem do espelho trouxera uma família completa: Snape vira a si mesmo, Lílian e Harry, com cerca de três anos, no colo; em outra ocasião, ele vira Harry com cerca de seis anos, abraçado a si, sorrindo. Ele gostaria de ter podido acompanhar o crescimento de seu filho, de ouvi-lo chamá-lo de papai desde pequenininho.

Mas ele não reclamava que seu filho fosse um rapaz de 17 anos, salvador do mundo bruxo e agora o chamava de pai com naturalidade.

- É melhor você subir agora – disse o Mestre de Poções – Seus amigos vão ficar curiosos.

- Está bem. Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, filho.

Snape observou Harry acelerar o passo para subir na escada antes que ela resolvesse se mexer. O ano letivo que começava seria um dos mais marcantes da vida do diretor de Sonserina, tanto quanto para Harry. Os dois ainda tinham muito que se acertar e se adaptar, mas entre eles havia uma imensa vontade de fazer com que aquilo desse certo. Em menos de três meses, Snape vira sua vida mudar completamente: antes amargo e solitário, ele tinha se reencontrado com a própria mãe graças a um filho que sequer sabia que existia – e agora ele tinha uma família. Harry também, e Merlin sabia que o menino queria e precisava de uma família. Só a carência de Harry por pais de verdade explicava a rapidez com que ele tinha aceitado seu odiado Professor de Poções como pai.

E isso ele era, e seria dali para frente, para valer.

Vendo-se sozinho no corredor, Snape tratou de voltar para as masmorras, a fim de descansar para enfrentar seus alunos cabeças-ocas de manhã.

De alguma outra realidade, Lílian Potter acompanhou-o com os olhos e sorriu, satisfeita.

Fim


End file.
